Californian Summer
by DaniNohelty
Summary: On a plane trip back home, Dani meets an interesting group of guys, Big Time Rush, but Dani has to decide whether or not she wants to start up a relationship with a bandmate showing her interest when in a few months time she'll once again be thousands of miles away from him after her trip is over. KendallxOC/ JamesxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**:

I can't believe I'm already on my way home, sitting on an airplane thousands of miles in the air. My mini vacation to california went by faster than I would have wanted it to. I've always had a love for surfing; my parents would vacation to California all the time just so I could practice more. Now that I've grown up, I organize my own trips to california focusing on being able to surf once again.

We've been in the air for a couple of hours now. It's going to be a long plane ride considering we have a layover in Texas. I wiggle around in my seat trying to find a more comfortable position when I notice a couple of guys laughing across the isle from me.

"Logan, you can't play machine gun in Rock Paper Scissors, HENCE it being ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" a blonde guy was joking with the guy I assumed was named Logan.

"Don't you have imagination Kendall?" Logan joked back. Okay, so Kendall and Logan.

"Rock Paper Scissors, huh? I can beat any one of you guys at that game. Call me a pro," a tall guy adds from the seats behind them.

"Only if it concerns a sport, James," a really tan guy says sitting next to the guy called James.

"Don't be a poor sport, Carlos!" the guy named James counters. So now it's Kendall and Logan seated in front of James and Carlos.

I know it's kind of stalking their conversation but I honestly had nothing better to do. It's not like they'd notice or anything.

"Excuse me," Kendall says, looking towards me. I turn to see who he's talking to. And then I notice nobody's sitting next to me. Oh my god, he's talking to me. Talk about awkward.

"Ugh, yeah?" I ask.

"My name is Kendall. His name is Logan, and the guys behind me are James and Carlos," Kendall explains, pointing to the guys in that order. Yeah, I figured that one out already. "Could you answer a question for me, just so we have a non biased answer?"

"Sure. I could us a break from reading," I say, throwing the magazine laying on my lap onto the seat next to me.

"Do you agree that in the game Rock Paper Scissors, you can only play one of the three moves of rock, paper or scissors?"

"If you set up that rule at the beginning of the game, then yes."

"We didn't set up that rule," Logan teases, making a face that could have been interpreted as I-told-you-so.

I laugh at their obvious feud.

"Is this an important argument? In my opinion it is, only if you guys are going to a Rock, Paper, Scissors convention in Texas," I ask.

"Actually, we're visiting Logan's family there. He hasn't seen them in a while and they miss Logibear. Besides, we haven't really toured parts of texas outside of our music tour," James explains.

"That's cool you guys play music. Famous band?" I ask.

"Pretty famous," Carlos laughs. "What about you?"

"I had a solo vacation to California so I could surf. Now I'm just heading home before college starts back up again."

"You surf? That's awesome! You go to california often?" Logan asks.

"I try every time we have a break in college but mostly just in the summer because it's warmer. I'm actually staying in california for three months next summer with my best friend Genevieve," I explain, for some reason using hand gestures.

"We should meet up! We could go surfing," suggests James.

"How will we know when to hang out?" Carlos asks.

"June 6th. Next summer. At noon at Malibu beach," I state.

Kendall leans over so he can properly see me past Logan. "Hold on, I just noticed something. You know all of our names but we don't know yours."

"My name is Dani," I respond, laughing at myself for not introducing myself earlier.

"Can't wait, Dani," Logan adds, winking. What a flirt. I'm the more take-me-to-dinner-and-a-movie kind of girl so he's going to have to step up his game.

"Look at that, we already have something to look forward to for next summer," Carlos says smiling.

"This is going to be fun," James pipes in, leaning back into his chair resting his arms behind his head.

"How do we know you're going to be there?" Kendall asks.

"How will I know you guys will be there?" I counter.

"Touche," Kendall says, rubbing his chin like a cliche detective. A few moments pass before he throws his hands in the air and looks back at me. "Well I would write my number down for you so you can call us that day but it seems I have no pen and no paper. Do you mind giving me your number instead?"

"Wow, smooth," I laugh. I wait a few moments. "Okay, sounds like a good idea," I say, ripping a piece of my napkin off to write my number down. "I mean, if there was ever a time where four random guys ask for my number on an airplane and I shouldn't worry about it, it would be this situation," I add drily, as if it were an obvious observation. Once done, I hand over the piece of paper to Kendall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time please push up trays and click on your seat belts. We should be arriving shortly," a voice says on the plane announcements.

"You promise you'll be there?" Carlos asks, clicking in his seat belt.

"I promise," I assure him.

"Not to pressure you, but may I ask why you are choosing to stay the entire summer? Meeting up with family? A long-distance boyfriend?" Kendall asks, looking worried about the later.

"Not at all. No boyfriend, no family, no life searching journey. My friend Genevieve never has been able to go to California before until a dance company called to see if she wanted a choreography job next summer. Of course she was elated about their offer but couldn't afford to live by herself in Los Angeles. So I offered to go with her. I contacted a local surf school on the beach to work as a surfing instructor."

Before I even could realize how much time passed, I noticed the plane pulling into the airport. The plane began to unload and we find ourselves leaving the terminal.

"Well I guess this is were our paths separate," I say, holding onto my backpack strap containing the few things I carried with me to entertain myself.

"Until we meet again! It was a pleasure meeting you, Dani!" Kendall says.

"Can't wait for next summer!" Carlos cheers.

"It'll be awesome to surf again," James says ecstatic.

"Don't forget! It's June 6th, noon at Malibu!" I call after them.

"Wouldn't miss it, we promised" Logan yells back.

"Expect my call!" Kendall finishes


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Summer**

**Day 1**

"This is it," I end up whispering from shock to Genevieve as we enter what will end up being our summer apartment in California.

It was the first time I was actually on my own, thousands of miles away from my mom. It was strange knowing I would have to organize my own dinner, clean my own apartment and do my own laundry. Don't get me wrong, I did all of those things already under the loving shelter of my mom; but to know I would have to be self reliant and make the decisions myself without my mom's nagging reminders was a new experience.

"Expect this summer to be epic," Gen counters back as she throws her suitcase down in our living room.

We both just finished our sophomore year in college and have decided to have a "get-a-way" summer to California. Genevieve scored a job as a dance choreographer at a studio to help teach different musical groups and I found a job as a surfing instructor at the local beach.

"I know the movers are almost here, so I think it's time to decide bedrooms," I begin.

"I agree."

"So how do you want to deci-"

"READYSETGO!" Gen blurts out, already sprinting towards the rooms to claim first dibs.

"What the-!" I shout, chasing after her in hopes of getting past her as she looks into the first room.

"DIBS ON THIS ONE!" I hear Gen screaming, not even looking at the next room. I guess it was a good fit, go figure knowing Gen's luck.

"I guess I'm stuck with room #2, according to the Rule of Dibs," I mumble, standing in my now claimed room. "Wouldn't want to go make an embarrassing video and post in on youtube as punishment. That was pretty slick, you know that?"

"What are friends for? Wow, nice room," Genevieve comments, walking into the room she didn't even think about looking at. "Nice view! the ocean suits you. BUT my room has a walk in closet and I didn't really want to pass it up."

"It's just a room; I'm happy with this one anyway" I assure her. "That was a butt move, though! Let's go empty out both of our cars before we get too lazy." I laugh, already making my way to the front of the apartment. Heading outside, the moving truck just arrived with all of the furniture that wouldn't fit in either my 1998 black Jeep Grand Cherokee or Gen's huge 2010 silver Ford Raptor.

"Hello ma'am. Is there any particular room you want these pieces of furniture placed?" one of the movers asks.

"Yes, can you take the couches and coffee table into the living room, the big table into the kitchen area, and the bed frames, mattresses and dressers into the bedrooms. If there's anything I've missed, just find me." I smile as he walks away.

After an hour of hard work of bringing all of the furniture inside, and the moving costs taken out of my wallet, all we had to finish were the boxes out of our cars. We tackle my car first because it contains the more heavy items such as the plates and cups we brought along.

"Why didn't we bring a wagon? It would have made our lives so much easier right now!" Genevieve whines, heaving a giant box out of the backseat.

"I assume you guys are our new neighbors?" someone asks as Gen enters the house carrying her box.

"Depends on who's assuming," I turn to see a woman fairly shorter than my five foot eight status. She looks at me, confused as to what I was getting at. "I'm just joking," I continue, smiling at my usual jokes not working out.

"OH!" she laughs. "Sorry, I'm not good at sarcasm. My name is Julie. It's nice to meet you! I'm your apartment neighbor. Although she's not here at the moment, I also have a roommate named Kendra. Did you need any help bringing boxes in?" Julie asks as Gen comes back outside.

"If you don't mind," Genevieve begs. "You wouldn't have a wagon, would you?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "She's kidding, don't worry!" I turn to Julie. "Just grab any box you want and bring it into the kitchen. Thank you by the way!"

With Julie's help, moving in took less than twenty minutes unloading both cars.

"We cannot stress how much of a help you've been as well as how thankful we are!" Gen says.

"Don't mention it. I'm just thankful you replaced our old neighbor. She was a very old woman with about 5 cats. Always inside watching soap operas, it was kind of sad," Julie laughs. "Well, if you ever need anything, whether it be restaurant tips, spices, whatever, you know where we live," she finishes, pointing towards her apartment next door.

"Thanks! It means a lot to us knowing we already have someone here in California we can rely on," Genevieve genuinely says.

After Julie leaves, I say goodnight to Genevieve and head to my room. Although the furniture is in the right places, all my clothes and decorations are still packed away in the boxes scattered around my floor. I knew I wouldn't finish everything tonight, but I began unpacking anyway so I would at least have something done. The last thing In remember is putting my sheets on my bed and filling a few of my dresser drawers and then collapsing onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

"Good morning, sleepy head," Gen greets, coffee in hand and sitting at the kitchen table, as I walk into the room. I manage to only mumble back in response. I stumble my way to the table, plop myself into one of the three available chairs left and rest my head against the coolness of the table's surface. _This feels sooo good_. After a few moments silence, i turn my head in her direction.

"What's the plan for today?" I ask.

"After _waking up_," she enunciates," we are to get ready and head over to the grocery store to stock up the apartment. After that is up to suggestions."

"Touring what' shops are in the neighborhood?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking about cruising around and scouting out local hotties. But your idea seems more efficient," Gen concludes, a look of sadness sprawled across her face. "It's inevitable anyway; one day I _will _drive around, with or without you," she says, getting up from the table and pushing her chair in. "Don't judge me." And with that, she turns to go back to her room to, I assume, get ready.

I pour myself a small bowl of cereal that contains dehydrated strawberries for breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, after all. After I'm about done eating, Gen comes back in the kitchen wearing a green mario hat with that little mushroom logo across the front, the same logo on a green t-shirt with the phrase "get a life" underneath, jean shorts and her infamous silver sparkly osiris skater shoes on.

"I'll clean up after you, just go get ready. No need to be to dressy, as you can see by my ensemble, but don't bum your outfit either. This will be the first impression the grocery staff will make of us and I don't want it to be a joke," Gen comments.

"Okay then. I don't think the grocery staff necessarily cares, or even notices, half the time what people wear but if it matters to you I'll try to be presentable," I respond. "Thank you for cleaning up after me nonetheless."

I made my way back to my room and remember I haven't unpacked everything yet. _Crap. Whatever, I said I'd _try _to look presentable. It's the effort that counts in this situation. _I go through my drawers and change into the first thing that matched, and counted as presentable, in my opinion. I was wearing a white tank top, with a sleeveless teal cardigan vest containing purple beading, light jean shorts and my worn-down adidas adilette shoes that I've come to love, maybe too much. Before leaving my room, I grab my urban satchel cross-body bag filled with everything a girl would ever need at any moments notice before heading into the bathroom.

"Just give me five minutes!" I yell to Gen. A girl needs to put make-up on!

I finish applying the little make-up I ever wear: concealer, eye shadow to compliment my turquoise eyes and mascara. Before heading back into the kitchen and out the living room, I brush my dishwater blonde hair so it can actually look decent enough to walk in public.

"Ok, leggo," I slur, walking into the room Gen is waiting for me in.

"I'll drive," Gen offers.

"Are you sure? Unlike your small five foot five self, your car is HUGE," I argue. "Maybe my smaller car would be better suited."

Gen pouts in disappointment at my observation but nods her head in agreement . We make our way out of the apartment and lock the door.

"Before we go grocery shopping, let's drive around a little. Maybe check out some local stores. By the way, what's the date?"

"Fine by me, just as long as by the end of our little trip we end up with some food for the apartment. And I believe it's May 28th," Gen says.

About a week away from June 5th. I wonder if they were serious. "Hey, Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this will sound weird, but can we go to the beach on the 5th of June?" I ask as I turn my car on and I drive away from the curb.

"Why would I think that's weird?" Gen hesitates.

"Ugh, because I promised some guys I'd meet up with them on the 5th at Malibu beach."

"Who? What guys? I thought we were always in each other's company. When did you run off and meet some guys?"

"We haven't been apart," I answer, paying attention to my driving and trying to scout out a grocery store for later. "I met them less than a year ago."

"Where?"

"I met them on the airplane ride on my way back from California. They were on the plane to Texas where I had a layover. They were really funny and we talked. I told them I was just on a surfing trip and that I'd come back this summer. They asked if I'd want to pursue hanging out and I was elated to say yes, may I add! If it helps, they were _really ho-ot_," I sing out.

"Well, I guess I'll have to trust your judgment," she says. "But I'm not agreeing to come _JUST_ because you've mentioned they are hot. It's because I'm being a good friend and don't want you to be _too_ overwhelmed to not be able to hang out with said hot guys," she laughs.

"Wow, how nice of you! You know, that really means a lot to me that you'd go to such great lengths to spend time with me as I catch up how these four hot guys have been. What a pal!" I say sarcastically, turning into the parking lot of store that showed promise.

"Hey, I agreed to come. You should be happy! Enough of this though, I am really interested in getting a new swimsuit to wear now that I know I'm making an appearance to your little soiree."

I can't recall how long we were in that store, or even how long we spent in the other three stores in the area, but let's just say we returned to the car with our hands filled with shopping bags filled with new clothes, as well as a great loss in energy.

"Oh my, can we go to that cafe quickly?" Gen asks, pointing ahead at a local cafe bistro on a street corner not to far from the grocery store we still needed to go to.

"You think coffee will help?"

"I KNOW coffee with help. Please?"

"Whatever helps," I say, turning into the closest parking spot to the bistro as I could see. I turn off the car, grab my bag and lock the doors after Gen gets out before heading to the front entrance. I hold the door open for her and we stroll inside and look at the menu. I'm not feeling too adventurous today to actually scan for a new creation of a coffee drink. I walk up to the cashier who is waiting to take my order. "Could I please get a small strawberry frappuccino?" I ask, getting out my wallet.

"No problem. Small strawberry frap," the cashier guy tells another worker to make. Anything else ma'am?"

"You know what you're getting, Gen?" I ask, turning to Gen. _Is she even looking at the menu, or is she really staring at the guy working behind the counter? _"Gen?"

"Wh-what?"

"Coffee? What do you want?"

"Oh, ugh. A chocolate mocha, please," she requests, smiling as she looks at his name tag, "Rick."

"My pleasure," Rick says, adding the other coffee to the order.

I cough the moment away. "So, ugh, how much?" I look to Rick, who I notice won't stop looking at Gen. Oh, come on!

"It's on the house," Rick announces.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Gen asks, astounded.

"Thanks," I say, also surprised.

"Don't mention it! Hope to see you around again!" Rick finishes. "Wait, miss!" Rick pauses to write something on a napkin before handing it to Genevieve. "It's my number. I hope to hear from you again."

"Looking forward to it," Genevieve smiles before grabbing our coffees and heading out. Before exiting the shop, Gen turns around to wave to Rick.

"Wow, we should come back here if it means free coffee," I say, unlocking my car door once we get in range of the key.

"That was so nice of him, I think I will cal him."

"He seem like a nice guy," I agreed.

"This california trip really was a good thing to happen to me. Thanks for coming with me," says Gen.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me," I say, already driving to the grocery store.

We don't get much at the grocery store but it didn't take long at all before Gen and I find ourself unloading our travels into the apartment.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Movie marathon?"

"Actually, I was thinking about asking Rick if he wanted to see a movie. Sorry, I forgot to mention it to you!"

"No problem, I'm not a little sister you have to take care of! I'm perfectly capable of that. Maybe I'll stop by and see if I can meet my other neighbor that wasn't here the other day. If not that, I will for sure bum around, it doesn't matter to me. I'm so tired, I expect a chill night."

"Thanks for understanding!"

"When is your new Prince Charming expected to arrive?"

"I just met him, it's not like I'm going to expect to fall in love or anything! But, if you must ask, he wanted to go to the cinema by the cafe after picking me up at eight o'clock," Gen answers. I turn to the clock on the stove that came with the apartment. It was seven fifty.

"Shouldn't be too long-"

The doorbell rings.

"I guess he dislikes the 'fashionably late' rule high school cheerleaders stereotypically follow," I answer. "I'll get the door so you can get your bag."

I walk to the door and peep through the wall hole to see that it really is him. You can never be to safe. Once I see his image from the other side, I open up the door. "Hey, Rick."

"Hey, nice to see you again-?"

"My name's Dani. I guess Gen didn't explain that in the text messages she's sent."

"Must have missed it," he explains.

"Coming," Gen yells lightly through the house as she made her way back to the front.

"Well, I hope you two have fun!"

"Don't wait up," Gen finishes. "Have a good night!"

She closes the door and I find myself alone, already, on the second night. I either have no game, which I tell myself isn't true because I technically have a date with four guys in one night in less than a week. Or it was fate for me to use this alone time to have a dance party and dork out. It was definitely the latter, I decide, as I change into a funky outfit and turn on the stereo.

"WOO HOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

After collapsing onto the smallest couch our road trip to california would allow, I turn on the TV to a channel showing possibly my favorite horror movie: Halloween. If you'd ask me why, it'd be because it's so cheesy and old that I'd know the "rules" associated with what might and could happen. I really get into it! Just imagine me: a girl wearing this funky outfit featuring polka doted knee-high socks sitting cross legged in the dark on a couch, giant bowl of popcorn in hand, with bug-wide eyes staring at the screen with the random mumblings of "don't go that way!" and "TURN AROUND! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" And, of course, the adrenaline rush that comes along with it. Let's just say, it's awesome to watch horror movies.

I'm at the part where Laurie is freaking out as she creeps through the dark house when my cell phone rings and, might I add, manages to scare me enough to fling my popcorn all over the floor and couch because I was caught off guard so much. "Crap-ola," I say, looking at the mess I made before heading over to answer my phone.

Random number I do not know. "Hello, Dani speaking," I answer as I kick the popcorn into a pile to make it easier to clean after this phone call.

"Hey Dani! It's Kendall. You free to talk?"

Oh my gosh. He actually remembered. I was about to hyperventilate but remembered he was still on the phone.

"Hello?" Kendall asks from my lack of response.

"Yeah, sorry. I, ugh, I mean, yeah I can talk." _Really Dani? Stop freaking out! _"What's up?"

I hear him laugh through the phone before saying, "Not much, just feeding my pets before meeting up with Logan and my other friend Dustin for a guys night out. How about you? How was your move?"

"It was interesting driving across the country. We did experience some new cultures we're not normally accustomed to on the way here. But tonight I'm luxuriously spending my time watching the movie Halloween on my couch. Now, I know you can't believe how crazy that is but I live a very high-end lifestyle," I say sarcastically.

"Then I recommend drinking warm milk before bed to help sleep better because you're in for a night filled with nightmares. Michael Myers freaks me out. Wait, are you watching that movie alone?"

"Yup. Don't think of me as a loner, though. After all, I did just move here and don't know many people besides my neighbors."

"No judgement, just thinking of you as a brave soul. Still, It is a scary movie so maybe you should invite them over to help hold your hand," Kendall jokes.

"Ha ha," I mock.

"Sorry I won't be able to go to this little party in the making," he adds. "Before I forget, though. Are we still on for the fifth?"

"Surfing at Malibu at noon?"

"Exactly. That still good?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it. Hey, could I bring my roommate with? She's awesome."

"Yeah, I have no problem with it. The more the merrier. Isn't her name Genev-?" Kendall drones, not entirely getting Gen's name right.

"Genevieve," I correct him. "To make it easier, just call her Gen."

"Thanks, I'm not very good with names," Kendall laughs. "Is there anything you wanted to do specifically at malice? I know you mentioned surfing but are we going out to eat or something after?"

I would question whether he was asking me on a date or whether it was just a group of people going together but I didn't want to complicate things, especially not at the moment over the phone.

"It doesn't matter to us. We're not exactly locals so I honestly would have no clue on where would be a good idea to eat. You have any suggestions?"

"I don't go there very often but maybe James, Carlos or Logan will know a good place. If not, we'll just pick out a random place and hope for the best," Kendall says. Simple enough.

"Sounds good. By the way, I have a surf board, so no worries about me, but my friend Gen isn't really into surfing, nonetheless has ever surfed before, so do you know where we can get her a board?"

"I'm sure James has an extra. Out of the four of us, if you think of surfing you should think of James. He goes surfing as much as he's able to so he's kind of like the surfing icon to me."

"Wow, nice!" I laugh. _I know I like to surf but maybe James will give me a run for my money_. "So I assume you as well as Logan and Carlos have surf boards?"

"Yeah, we sometimes go with James. But, again, he's really athletic so it's harder for me compared to him."

"You guys surf often?"

"It's fun, don't get me wrong. I just don't have the time and it's not as high of a priority for me. I go when I can but that's pretty much it. Unlike you, I assume, who centered this entire summer around your job as a surfing instructor!" We both laugh at that! "When do you start working?"

"The following week after this little trip together."

"That's cool. I'll have to come visit you when you work sometime."

"Maybe you should take up some lessons just to spend more time with me," I offer, half serious so I could see him more and half playing it off as a joke.

"We'll see how horrible I am in a few days," he jokes back.

"I guess I'll see you in a few days then. I don't want to keep Logan and your other friend Dustin waiting. It's been," I stall, checking the clock: _WHOA, it's been almost twenty minutes talking on the phone together. I didn't expect his 'check-up' call to be this long_, "twenty minutes talking on the phone together."

"Don't worry about it, they're chill guys. I'm sure they'll forgive me if I told them I was talking to a cute and funny girl as yourself."

I'm so glad we were talking on the phone together because I would have been slightly more embarrassed if you saw how much I blushed.

"You're pretty good looking yourself," I try to compliment back but it sounded mediocre. _I'm. So. Stupid._ I could have hit my phone against my head in frustration but thank goodness decided against it. "Can't wait to see you!"

"Looking forward to it!"

"Please tell Logan and Dustin I say 'hey' as well as excusing myself for keeping you from them!"

Kendall laughs and says in a joking way, "Don't worry about it! And don't forget about the warm milk and possibly inviting your neighbors over for company!"

"Thank you for your concern. Have fun!"

"You too, bye!"

"Bye."

I push the end butting on my phone and stare at my screen. I don't know if it was the adrenaline before my phone call or all of the adrenaline rushing through my body after talking to Kendall but I wouldn't be able to explain how giddy I am. It's one of the those moments where your filled with so much happiness you are tempted to bunch up your facial expressions while flinging your arms around with joy. Omgomgomgomg.

I'm hopping up and down ecstatically when our apartment door opens up and causes me to freeze in horror, half expecting myself to run to our silverware drawer and grab a giant knife to defend myself from who I assumed would be Michael Myers himself entering my apartment to cause an end to my radiating joy. But, I sigh deeply, it's just Gen. _PHEW!_

"How was your night?" Gen asks me, closing the door before locking it.

"Amazing, how about yourself?" I ask.

"Also wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Where'd Rick take you? He seems nice."

"He took me out to a small cafe where a local band was playing for a few hours before taking me back home."

"Sweet," is all I could manage to say, lost in thought about how much time has passed by in what felt like a relatively short amount of time.

"Should I ask why there's a giant mound of popcorn on our floor?"

"Ugh, a phone call startled me while I was watching Halloween."

"Weird you'd get scared from a horror movie," she mocks me. "You need help cleaning it up?"

"Nah, thanks for offering," I answer as I kneel down to fling the soiled food back into the bowl it once was held nicely in.

"Ok then. Well, I had a long and wonderful night and am going to end it going to bed. Good night," Gen says, turning to walk to her room.

"Wait," I call after her, freezing her in place.

"Yes?"

"You can still come to meet the other guys, right? I know you've been on one date with Rick, and I don't know how serious you are with him yet, but it'd mean a lot to me if you'd still come."

"I wouldn't ditch you. Rick is a nice guy and I don't want to mess things up with him but that doesn't mean I can't go surfing with my best bud and some random guys she's met."

"Thanks," I finish, smiling with relief that these plans wouldn't fall through.

"Don't mention it," she says, turning again to go back to her room.

"Good night!" I yell lightly after her.

"Can't wait to go surfing!" Gen yells back through the apartment.

_Me neither. Oh, definitely me neither._


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a normal day, I can assure you that. A normal day would consist of me waking up, stumbling out of bed and making my way to the kitchen in my crunched up pajamas. I would then enter the kitchen, find Gen already alive and awake, decide what to do with the day before actually taking a shower and getting ready. Finish the day and repeat.

Not today. I woke up fresh and practically hopped out of bed I felt so energetic. I quickly changed into a different set of clothing that would be suited to wear around the house instead of my PJ's. I enter the kitchen and find Gen predictably drinking coffee checking the small newsletter sent to our apartment.

"Could you poor me a small cup pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Who sparked your mood?"

"Remember how I said last night I got a phone call?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was Kendall-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Gen banging her cup of Joe loudly on the surface of the table as she stood up in an attempt to match my height although she's only a few shorter inches than me.

I struggled to form a coherent thought, confused thinking why Gen would care whether or not I told her about Kendall talking to me. "I didn't think it was top priority compared to your actual date. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing getting to talk to him, I just forgot to mention that fact in the spur of the moment."

"It's still exciting news, no matter the fact that I also had an interesting night! You don't have to do that for me, putting your news in the shadow of mine," Gen assures me. "Don't ever put what you believe to be an important moment in second place after someone else's'. It's still important to care about what happens to other people, just also believe what happens to you is important as well."

"I never really thought about it," I mumble.

"Just words of wisdom."

"Now I owe you a wisdom quote!" I counter, sighing deeply. "Crap-ola. Let me think of one quickly"_ I know there are weird friendships out there. What Gen and I have is more looking-out-for-another rather than the cheesy-life-lesson it looks like we're dealing each other_.

"OK!" I burst. "I've got one. Bear with me," I joke. "I know there's a new motto going around about only living once. But I knew a guy who'd always say YODA: you only die alone. Depressing, I know. Now, you can make sure this DOESN'T happen to you by having a steady relationship. So good luck with Rick!" I smile with two thumbs up for extra support.

"I don't know how to respond. Should I thank you for wishing whatever Rick and I have a happy ending? Or should I be angry that you would doubt a relationship I might have? You know, this is possibly the worst advice you've ever managed to give me," Gen point out, hands on her hips.

"It counts though! Did you not hear my warning? I did request you 'bear with me'," I say, using air quotations for emphasis.

"Gen: 1, Dani: 1 total on our californian getaway so far. Up high," Gen teases back, going in for a hand high five. Knowing me, I respond with a signature jumping-high-five. _Oh yeah_.

"So what did you and this Kendall stranger discuss?" Gen asks, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Marriage."

Gen chokes on her coffee. "WHAT!"

"I was kidding! Nice uptake," I comment. "No, but seriously he called to check up on if I still was going to this surfing get together still."

"That's a good sign! What a cute little date!"

"Don't even think about it. It's not even a date!" I protest, laughing.

"Mm-hmm," Gen purrs, sipping her coffee in small portions now to avoid future choking hazards.

"Don't give me that 'mm-hmm,' we're just spending some time together!" I continue. I know I'm protesting against it, but I get lost in the idea of actually going on a date with Kendall. I don't know him that well but he doesn't really know me either. It would be interesting to know what he likes, his hobbies, what kind of music he listens to, what kind of music him and his friends make and everything else about him. Soon, I'm so captivated in thought I forget Gen was talking to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, dazed.

"What else did you talk about?"

"Oh, ugh. I confirmed it was still a 'go' and asked whether you would be able to come as well. Yes, by the way, now we know that for sure. I asked him to bring you a board considering your surf board collection is somewhat destitute. He said something along the lines of 'no problem, my buff friend James would love to bring one'," I mimic what I hope to be a good James impression but turned into a more an old Italian person wannabe._ Nobody is perfect. Beside Kendall. Ugh, stop thinking of him!_

"That was nice, I'll have to congratulate him considering I was planning on just renting a board from a local store. But James shouldn't worry about his board in my custody. I'll most likely never make it onto the board anyway!" Gen geeks out in laughter.

"I believe in you! you'll get the hang of it," I urge, pumping my hands up in the air as if the heavens could help Gen's case. "On the plus side, you have the entire summer to master the task!" I laugh.

"You're so funny, I forgot to laugh," Gen breaks in her laughter to poke fun at me. "Anyway, sorry to inform you so late, but I have another date with Rick in twenty minutes," Gen says, blushing but still excited.

"Nice! See, my advice will help you!"

"Hopefully. Sorry not giving you more notice. But, hey, maybe the neighbors would like to go out to eat with you or something? Add to the friendship! Just call me if this little shindig turns into a Rager, I wouldn't want to miss a good party," Gen continues to joke.

"No promises, there's a likelihood of me loosing my phone."

"You better not, we're each others emergency contacts!"

"I'll see you later tonight. I don't know when specifically, but all I know is Rick and I are getting lunch together."

"Have fun!"

"You mean don't forget the advice you gave me? Not likely to happen," Gen jokes again, exiting through the front door to go meet up with Rick.

"TOODLES," I yell after her.

Once the door closes, I find myself feeling empty being alone again. _First I'm going to get ready. Then it's time to see if Julie and her roommate Kendra would also like to go out for lunch. If they're busy, well, I'll figure it out if the situation presents itself. _

I take a refreshing warm shower and change into dark shot shorts, a white tank top and a sleeveless black vest top. Kind of a summer edgy outfit.

After finishing up with putting some mack-up and brushing my hair out, I grab my purse and leave the apartment after locking up. I walk to Julie's door and knock on her door.

"Hello, coming. Who is it?" I hear Julie ask through the door.

"Your new neighbor, Dani," I call back.

The door opens and I see a surprised Julie on the other side.

"HEY!" Julie squeals. "How are you? Please, come in!"

I couldn't resist the smile that spread across my face at Julie's warm welcome. Her personality seemed so bubbly, I know it's not going to be hard to become friends with her. I walk into her apartment and notice it's almost a complete duplicate of our own.

"Would you like something to drink? Kendra stocks up on diet coke, sunkist and sierra mist. Other than that, we have water, lemonade and apple juice."

"I'm good, thank you for offering though. I actually stopped by to see if you'd be interested in going to get something to eat? I haven't met Kendra yet but she's welcome to come if she'd like."

"Yeah, that'd be great! We were actually getting ready to go out for lunch for our free week off of work. Kendra's just finishing up if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all, she can take as much time as she wants," I add, relieved that I had plans now. YES!

"What was that?" someone yells through the apartment, assuming it's Kendra.

"It's our neighbor! She's joining us for lunch," Julie responds.

"OOOOOOOO!" Kendra coohs, coming into the room. She's not who I expected her to look like. She has sun kissed skin, chestnut cropped brown hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a very stylish floral sundress with complimenting wedge shoes. "HI, nice to meet you!" she beams, reaching to shake my hand. "My name is Kendra."

I shake her hand, "My name is Dani. As you know, I'm your neighbor. My roommate is actually not present for lunch. She's on a date with a guy she met at a cafe," I explain.

"No problem! Maybe some other time," Kendra confirms. "Julie and I actually haven't decided where to go out for lunch. do you have any suggestions?"

"It really doesn't matter to me, I honestly don't know any restaurants. Would you guys be interested in finding a chinese cuisine restaurant?"

"I would love to!" Kendra laughs. "It was actually a test, but you past. We love chinese food and know JUST where to go!"

We go to a chinese buffet that has a to-die-for sesame chicken dish located a short walk away from our apartment building. We talk about simple things like what there's to do, what we should see and places to avoid. Kendra asks about what interested me into moving to california with Gen.

"It's funny, though."

"What is?" Kendra asks.

"I'm actually going to meet up with a few guys tomorrow I met a year ago on an airplane."

"Really? How'd that come about?"

"I was on my way home from a short california trip so I could surf and I just started talking to them. It was really funny, they had this fun energy about them that was hard not to get absorbed by. I guess I sparked small friendship with them to and both sides were excited to meet each other again. I'm very excited!"

"What are they're names?" Julie asks intrigued.

"They're a music group whose names are Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James."

"That's cool! Well, I hope you guys have fun together!"

An idea comes to mind and I couldn't resist asking even before I find out whether it's ok with the guys or not. I'm sure they won't mind. "Are you two free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" Julie asks.

"Would you like to go to Malibu beach with us to go meet them? We are surfing but if you're not really into that doesn't mean you can't tan, you know? Would you be interested?"

"Sure, thanks for the invitation!" Julie says enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, yes that'd be amazing!" Kendra agrees.

"Sweet! Do you guys surf?"

"Not often but enough to own our own boards," Julie answers.

"Cool, then I don't have to trouble them with bringing another board. Great, this is going to be so amazing!" I say breathlessly. "I don't think it takes to long to drive to Malibu but we have to be there before noon."

"So should we be ready to go by ten thirty? I know it's early but that way we can stop and get breakfast before we go?" Kendra offers.

"Sure, sounds like an awesome idea," I confirm.

Julie squeals again, "I'm sorry! I just get excited a lot!" Kendra laughs in agreement and I can't help but join in on the joy-fest.

"It's like a four-way date!" Kendra adds.

There's the word again: date. It's not that I'm not interested in Kendall! I couldn't be more interested in getting to know him more. But it feels like I'd end up torturing myself if in almost two and half months I'm going all the way across the country and deserting whatever relationship we start together. Besides, I don't even know a relationship will start to begin with: it sounds like Kendall is happy to talk to me but that doesn't mean he's interested. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

We finish up eating after spending a few hours talking together before heading back to our apartments. Once there we say our goodbyes and confirm meeting up tomorrow before leaving each other's company.

I open our apartment door and head inside. I need to call Kendall. I don't know his number, but he did call me yesterday, so I'll just check my call history and hope I'm dialing the right person.

The phone rings long enough where I think I actually called the wrong person and am about to hang up when I realize someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kendall?"

"No."

"Oh, ugh, sorry! I guess I dialed the wrong number!" I apologize.

"Just messing. It's Carlos!"

I laugh at being fooled so easily. "How have you been Carlos?"

"Awesome, just excited for TOMORROW!" Carlos erupts, laughing. "How about you?"

"Filled with adrenaline knowing tomorrow is the big day!" I laugh back.

"YEAH!" he cheers. "Anyway, I assume your looking for Kendall considering this is his phone?"

"Ya you assumed correctly," I laugh again. "I was wondering why you picked up, not that I don't enjoy your company."

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you," Carlos kids. "Here's Kendall!" I hear the phone crackling as the phone gets exchanged.

"Hey Dani! How was your movie night? Any guest appearances of a serial killer in your apartment?" Kendall asks, sounding amused at Carlos' conversation with me.

"I'm great. Still alive, Michael just stopped by for some tea and muffins for small talk. No big deal," I joke. How was the guys night?"

"Chill. Dustin and I persuaded Logan to backflip slam dunk into a hoop at the local park. You can't imagine our surprise that he managed to pull it off. Other than that, I'm just happy to hear from you."

"Aww, thanks!" I tease, not being able to resist smiling while I talk to him.

"Did you need to ask something?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah! I was actually wondering if I could bring a few people?"

"Are they guys?"

"No," I say, slightly confused.

"Wonderful. Feel free to bring them along! What are their names?"

"They're my neighbors Julie and Kendra. They're really nice and joyful."

"No problem! Can't wait to meet everyone!"

"I just can't wait to see you again," I say, without actually thinking about it.

"Your wish is my command," he laughs, clearly joking that this 'wish' will be easy to accomplish.

"Nice," I laugh back. "Congratulate Logan on his mini achievement in basketball history and tell everyone I say 'hi' please! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's going to be fun! Bye," Kendall finishes.

Before we end the conversation, I hear Carlos yell "BYEEEEEEE!" in the background. I laugh, hitting the end button. Oh my gosh this is going to be amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know in what way I woke up this morning. All I know for sure is I woke up sometime around eight and realized today is the day I've been waiting an entire year for: I get to see Kendall! Face to face, no more phone calls. I couldn't contain my happiness in a simple way so I decided to run around the block quickly to get rid of lose energy. Don't expect some healthy cross-country-like run. What really ended up happening is me forgetting to change out of my PJ's into something athletic looking, at least, and sprinting down in the street wearing what I slept in.

I come back in the apartment, still excited but more tired than I was before. Plan accomplished. After grabbing some clothes and showering quickly, I head back into the main room. Shock actually coats my face. There's something wrong: Gen isn't here.

"Gen?" I call through the apartment, frozen in place. No response. I sprint to her room, not having done so before. Relief floods my face as I gaze at a sleeping Gen. I check the clock after curiosity captivates my mind, wondering if this is the longest I've ever seen Gen as long as I've known her. It's almost nine. I don't know if it's the longest time she's ever slept but it's certainly in the running.

I walk to the side of Gen's bed and squat low enough by her until my face is almost on the same level as hers.

"Gen," I whisper, poking her in the side.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I whisper slightly louder.

Nothing. Ok then. This leaves me with one option.

"GEN!" I raise my voice to almost yelling, but in a cheery tone so she won't freak out, as I shake her wildly.

"Wha?" Gen mumbles.

"It's time to get up," I laugh. "You've slept longer than you normally do.

"What time is it?"

"Now it's past nine," I say. "How long were you out yesterday? I remember coming back yesterday from lunch around three, then deciding to take a huge walk, came home and was drawing for a while, had dinner but taking a nap and not really paying attention after six. I didn't notice what time you came home."

She laughs while leaning up in order to talk to me in the face, "Rick took me out to lunch, as you know. I didn't get home until seven because he took me to a park. We were walking and just lost track of time until around five. Then he bought me a small sandwich to count as my dinner from a street vendor."

"Nice! You had fun, right?"

"So much fun! I'm sorry I haven't been around because of Rick yesterday and the day before but I did have fun. We just connected on so many levels I can't even explain!"

"You think things between Rick and yourself will get serious?"

"It's a possibility. I mean he is an amazing person but in reality it's only been our second date together yesterday."

"There's the entire summer. Just take things slow, there's no rush," I confirm.

"That's true to," she responds.

"Well, get up and ready. Go take a shower like you normally do everyday and I'll go start the coffee machine so you can have your cup of coffee."

"Thanks Dani. Not only are you my new alarm clock, I feel like your my new nanny."

I turn to give her a questioning look of where-are-you-going-with-this and confusion but it only results in both Gen and I laughing uncontrollably.

"You should sleep in more. If we have more of these conversations, I could live happily ever after," I tease.

I leave her room to go into the kitchen and go straight to the coffee pot and make coffee for Gen like I'd said.

Once the coffee machine is running I go back to my room to get together my surfing equipment I'd need for the day. After I gathered together a couple of towels for Gen and I, spare clothes, some sunscreen, and the wax and leash for my board as well as my wetsuit together. It's not going to be a serious surfing session considering I'm spending time with people rather than practicing, I don't know if I'll wear my wetsuit or not but it's always good to be prepared. So I stay on top of how much time we have left, I check my phone.

"I got a text message," I blurt out loud at my observation as I click the buttons to take me to the message.

It reads: _Where should we meet on the beach? ~Kendall_

I smile but freeze in place realizing I didn't really know where we should meet each other. Obviously we're going to the beach but for a specific place on the beach to get together, I wouldn't know. I respond: _How bout the parking lot? If u can't find us, call me =) 3 Dani_

While I wait for the response text, I search through the house for one of our beach bags to put our things in. I hear Gen getting ready in her room, already finished with her shower.

I hear my phone go off, indicating there's a text message. I check my new message: Can't wait to see you :] ~Kendall

I smile again before typing: I'll be counting the seconds 3 Dani

I grab my surfboard I packed away in my closet when it's not in use and place it by the front door until Julie and Kendra bring over their boards so I can hook them up to the roof of my Jeep.

On my way back to my room to grab my bag filled with everything we need to surf, Gen exits her room, looking ready. She's wearing a plain tee and shorts over her bikini, a wide brim beach hat and Birkenstock sandals along with a small hand held purse.

"Can you please come to my room? I didn't realize I haven't changed myself yet until I saw you already dressed. I just want to give you our beach bag to put by the front door by my board.

"Sure, no problem."

I hand her the bag when we walk into my room and then close the door after she leaves. I then quickly change into my own swimsuit covered with board shorts as well as a teal v-neck shirt.

I hear a knock at the front door and head out, grateful I changed already, and grab my wallet and phone before I leave the room.

Entering the front, I notice Gen has already opened the door and see Julie and Kendra with their boards.

"Aloha," Kendra greets through the door, as Julie twists her hand into a shaka as she smiles. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab some bungee chords and we'll go," I say, going back for the bungee chords before grabbing my board and heading to the car with everyone. It doesn't take long for us to put up the boards and we begin driving to the beach.

We decide to quickly stop at subway for breakfast and then a Walgreens to get gum so we don't embarrass ourselves with food stuck in our teeth.

It doesn't take long until we find ourselves entering the parking lot and pay for a parking spot. We hop out of the Jeep and begin unloading the boards when I notice hands slipping around my waist and lifting my body in the air.

"FOUND HER!" Kendall laughs, putting me back down. Once my feet are on the ground, i turn around and see a glowing Kendall with Carlos, Logan and James right behind him.

"Oh my Gosh! HEY!" I smile broadly. "Come here!" I cheer, hugging Kendall back and then give the rest of the guys a hug as well.

"Who are your friends?" James asks, looking at Gen.

"Oh excuse me! This is my best friend Gen," I introduce, squeezing her. "And these two are my epicly amazing neighbors Julie and Kendra. Would you like me to introduce you, or would you like to introduce yourselves?" I ask turning to the guys.

"We can, it'll be simpler," Kendall comments. "I'm Kendall," he greets, smiling at them and waving.

"I'm James," James introduces himself as he nods and gives a shaka with his hand.

"Carlos," Carlos greets, smiling widely and also waving.

"And I'm Logan," Logan says, waving and giving a signature wink to us.

"Need help unloading?" Carlos offers.

"Maybe just pulling our boards down for us," Julie responds.

"Sure, no problem," Logan answers. After pulling down our boards, they offer to just carry them to the beach for us.

"We can go grab our boards from my car," James adds and we walk towards the direction they steer us in. James and Kendall get down their boards down and now each guy is carrying two boards.

"Since you macho guys are carrying our boards, do you have any bags we can carry for you guys? I know it's not necessarily an even trade," I say.

"Nah, it's good. I just have a backpack I can wear that we put our spare clothes, phones and wallets in.

"I feel useless," Kendra moans in a joking way as we make our way to the beach.

"Don't worry about it. Guys are supposed to do things for pretty girls. It's a guy guideline," comments Logan, nudging Kendra lightly to lighten her mood.

"I like a man who lives by a set of rules," counters Kendra, laughing at her joke.

I laugh at their obvious flirting and accidentally walk into Kendall.

"My bad!" I apologize, laughing louder at my own clumsiness.

He laughs and the then jokes, "leave the roughness for the water."

We find a spot on the beach to lay all of our stuff down. Gen and I lay out our towels in the sand quickly and I work to quickly wax my board.

"Whose ready to surf?" Carlos says animatedly. Since all of the guys stripped into just their swim shorts, I decide against wearing my wetsuit and just take off my shirt, leaving my swimsuit and swim shorts.

"I am now," I respond.

"Could I get a quick lesson?" asks Gen. Oh, I forgot, Genevieve doesn't know how to surf!

"No problem," I say, laying my board into the sand. "James, could you set your extra board down by mine? I would do it myself but I don't know whose board is whose. We can meet up with everyone in a sec."

"Yeah, sure," he says with a no-problemo-surfer tone. First he lays the board he brought for her down, and then he lays his board next to hers.

"You gonna help teach?" I ask surprised.

"Not that I doubt your interacting capabilities, but yeah. I like to help," James adds smiling a white teeth smile.

"No, be my guest," I say.

"You want me to wait up?" Kendall asks.

"It's cool, we'll be right there, you can go," I answer him, waving him towards the waves.

"She's not going anywhere, you don't have to worry about her disappearing the first day you get to see her again," jokes James.

Kendall shakes his head, shooing the comment away before waving and walking after the others towards the water. I laugh and turn to Gen. "Ok, first you have to accept you can't just swim out there on your first try and stand on your board. There's a lot of balance that goes along with this. First we have to swim out there," I point out, laying down and making a swimming motion. "When the wave comes, you swim out and turn the board around and begin swimming away. Once the waves begin to lift you out of the water, you have to hop up and try standing in order to surf. This will be the hardest part for you. The next hardest part will be to stay on your board. Don't necessarily worry about fulling standing but keep it in your mind. It's hard to continue the explanation but it'll make more sense when you actually try."

"Just try the motions a few times on your board in the sand before we make our way out there," James adds.

We practice a few times before I make a comment of it's-as-good-of-a-time-as-any before we make our way out there. I notice nobody is really trying to surf itself, more to get up on the wave and try not to bail out. "Maybe we should persuade Logan to try flipping on a board," I joke to Kendall.

"Don't tempt me, Dani!" Logan responds a few boards away, floating next to Kendra, and everyone bursts out in laughter.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to try out a wave," James comments and I notice he was hovering in the water next to Gen.

This ought to be interesting to see how good he really is.

"GO JAMES!" Carlos cheers so enthusiastically, he almost looses his balance and falls into the water.

_This kid MUST surf as much as he lets on. He's no pro but he sure does know how to glide the water._

The wave takes James farther than where we were all waiting in the water but he just turns back around and swims back towards us. Once a few feet away, James leans up and whips strands off water out of his hair and laughs. "Your turn," he says and I notice he's talking to me. Oo, a challenge. "Show us what your made of."

"You don't have to prove anything, I believe how amazing you are," Kendall turns to me.

"It's ok, I'll go. But excuse my first run, I'm going to be a little rusty. It's been a little under a year since I surfed last," I call back to them, already swimming towards a wave.

"YOU OWN THAT WAVE DANI!" Gen screams, pumping her hand in the air.

"She'll show you," teases Julie to James.

"You can do it!" Kendall yells after me and I laugh thinking of Rob Schnider in an Adam Sandler movie.

I feel the wave coming up and I begin to swim away. Once high enough, I hop my feet up and lift up as the water glides underneath my board. I can't describe how whole I feel at this moment, water splashing all over the place as I try to maintain my balance on my board. There's a moment where the board shakes when a sudden spur of water comes up but I counter the attack by squatting my body down, pushing water from the wave past me. I didn't even notice when I passed everyone or how loud they're all cheering by the time I get back to them.

"You were so good!" Gen cheers, pushing me over into the water as I laugh. I hop back onto my board, "your turn?"

"Ugh, about that. Maybe if there's a kiddy wave," Gen mumbles.

"We'll have a go," Julie says, waving for Kendra to join her. "Be right back!"

Once they're out of ear distance, Carlos pulls up next to me.

"So they your neighbors?"

"Yeah. And I couldn't be more grateful. I was expecting some middle aged man who did something off like hoards newspapers," I responds.

"Wait, we're not supposed to do that?" Kendall teases and I burst in laughter.

"Kendra is a cool girl. She understand me," Logan adds.

"She just has that gift of finding a deep connecting with people after only meeting with them for twenty minutes," Carlos jokes back.

"I must be awesome if I got four guys to agree to meet up with me again then," I laugh.

"Well, we actually had to work to get Kendall to come. I'm not saying he wasn't excited, believe me he was, he was just always so bubbly thinking of seeing you that I thought he was going to hyperventilate and wouldn't be able to show," jokes James, getting a punch from Kendall.

"Seriously though, it's good to see you," Kendall comments.

"Ya I missed you, and of course you three as well," I stutter on the last part. "I mean, your funny conversations about the importance of rock, paper, scissors games. It's just so captivating to hear you guys discuss it!" I laugh.

A few seconds later, Julie and Kendra return.

"Up top!" Logan cheers to Kendra, giving her a high five. "I wish I was as talented as you two!"

"You sure know how to surf," Carlos congratulates Julie. "Mind showing me some tips?" As the four of them talked, I turned to see that James was patiently taking Gen out onto a wave. It was really cute to see because almost immediately Gen bailed but James dived into the water to help her.

"Have you noticed that James is staying close to Gen?" I lean in to ask Kendall.

"I think he's falling, literally and figuratively," Kendall jokes.

_Maybe I should have given her the advice to chose which guy she'd want a relationship with more wisely. Rick or James? Dun dun DUN. _

"Want to go out with me? At the wave, I mean!" I add, laughing. _Control your laughing fits! But I have noticed I've been giggling and laughing A LOT in Kendall's presence. Is this a sign?_

'I'd love to go out with you," Kendall comments back, almost sounding like he meant date rather than the wave


	7. Chapter 7

**Dani**

I was having a blast surfing with everyone, happier than I've ever felt. It didn't matter to me that I bailed out a few times, everyone was caught up in the aura of joy and fun we were having. Kendall and I even surfed through the waves underwater a few times.

It felt like a cliche version of surfing like Lilo & Stitch, even though stitch was a make-believe alien.

"Can you watch my board? I'm going to go with Gen for a round," I ask of Kendall as I attempt to hop onto her board without tipping her over.

"Go for it."

"Be right back!" I call back to the group. both of us kneeling on the board, Gen in front of me. "Ok, this is going to be awkward, but try paddling with your arms even though you can't lay down this time. We're going to try something."

"I was going to ask, how are we going to surf on the same board?" she turns her head but begins trying to paddle.

"I just want to make sure you have a surfing experience at least once this Malibu trip. Once we turn around and begin swimming away from the wave, you're going to stay kneeling up at the front of the board while I steer from the back," I answer.

"Ok, this is going to be interesting!"

_Yeah, it will be._

**James**

"Look at them, hopefully they won't topple over. At this point, it'll really hurt if they lose their balance crashing into those waves," I say, talking to Kendall. Logan and Carlos helped take back Julie and Kendra after Kendra noticed Julie looking dehydrated. We were all going to go, but Julie assured us she just needed a little water and that they'd all be back in a little bit.

"Dani is better than you give her credit for," Kendall comments.

"How would you know?" I laugh back. "You don't necessarily know surfing, nonetheless much about her."

"I can't explain it," Kendall says, trying to put his explanation into a coherent idea. "There's just something about her that I can't get enough of. The way she smiles, her positivity, how it seems like she can conquer anything she sets her mind to. I don't know, man. I just feel gravitated towards her."

"It's cool man. I totally understand. I mean, look at me: I haven't been able to keep away from Gen. I'm actually jealous of Dani for thinking about being on the same board to help show her how to surf."

Silence envelopes the atmosphere around us as both Kendall and I are captivated watching the two girls surf the wave. Dani has a look of concentration while still enjoying herself while Gen is caught between holding onto the board for dear life and exhilaration as waves spray mists of water around them both. I watch with admiration as I notice Gen calming herself as they surf down the wave, actually releasing one of her hands to glide against the wave cocooning them.

"WOO HOO!" I heard escape from Gen's mouth, earning a huge smile from Dani.

"They're doing it! Dani managed to take her on the wave!" I announce with delight to Kendall. "Oh my God." I was at a loss for words.

"That's crazy awesome! Didn't I just tell you they have a mindset of achieving what they set their minds to?" Kendall expresses, a look of enchantment on his face.

"Oh my GOODNESS! Is that Dani and Gen we just passed on that wave?"

I turn and find Kendra talking to me, followed by an impressed Logan and Carlos with Julie.

"Yeah, isn't that amazing? Gen looked so happy! I'm glad she was able to experience a wave," I reply.

"More than glad, I'm flabbergasted Dani managed to pull that off," Kendall adds.

"More like I will worship her," Carlos says.

"Here they come!" Julie cheers, whooping towards them.

A few moments later, Dani and Gen pull up next to Dani's board so Dani could return to hers.

"Wow, nice job!" Logan congratulates.

"That was intense! I was about to hold onto James' hand I was freaking out," Kendall exaggerates.

"I would have been upset if I missed that," Dani laughs, getting more comfortable on her board.

"I have to admit, I was very skeptical at first but I'm glad I ensured my trust in you because that moment could arguably have been the most excitement I've ever experienced!" Gen thanks Dani as she leans into me for a hug as much as her balance would allow.

"It was a Disney inspiration. No big deal," Dani modestly explains.

"Don't downplay it, that was awesome," Logan. "I might have to challenge you to something that crazy later this summer!"

"Are you sure you want to be beaten by a girl? It'll hurt your reputation, at least what's left," James teases.

"Ouch, brutal bro," Logan gasps.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Logan. Unless it involves surfing or something artistic, I probably won't win."

"Your artistic?" Carlos asks.

"I draw sometimes. Nothing much," Dani responds. _Again, Dani being modest. _

"Well before our stomachs die from overexertion surfing will cause us, what do you guys say to heading to a local restaurant?" James asks.

There was a unison of agreement among the small group and we make our way back to the beach.

"Is there a bathroom or changing room I could switch into my clothes in?" Dani asks, wiping herself down with her beach towel.

"I think there's one just over there," Carlos answers, pointing behind her at building.

"Sweet. Well I'll be right back then," Dani says, gathering the small amount of valuables she brought with her.

"Hold up, I'll go with you," Kendra waves to her. Both of them leave to change.

"We'll all just go quickly," Logan states.

It doesn't take the guys too long to change considering they just have to switch their shorts. Girls have to worry about switching into their clothes, quickly doing their hair, if they want make-up on, yotta yotta yotta.

The four of us wait outside for the girls, sitting on the benches.

"Please tell me we'll see them again," James drones.

"Already thinking about it," Kendall counters.

"We can discuss another time to meet up with them while eating lunch," Carlos says, looking hungry.

"What IS for lunch, anyway?" Logan asks.

"I'm up for anything, really. Maybe a sandwich shop? We could just ask the girls when they come out, whenever that will be," Kendall adds.

As if on cue, Dani comes out, brushing her hair, with the other three girls following her.

"Ready?" Gen asks us all together.

"Born ready," Carlos answers.

"Are you all okay with getting sandwiches for lunch?" Kendall asks, directing his gaze at Dani who also was looking at him.

"I would DIE for a sandwich right now! Surfing sucked the energy right out of me!" Gen exhaled.

"Maybe you lack energy because you don't normally surf..."Julie added, quietly at the end, unsure of whether to continue her line of thought.

"_Anyway_, let's go!" Dani continues, avoiding further possible dispute.

We find a vendor who sells more than sandwiches nearby and we all order something to eat.

Kendall grabs onto my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "bro, I'm going to pay for Dani. You covering Gen?"

"Yeah, I was already getting my money out," I laugh, pulling out my wallet. "I'll go tell the other guys the same to win Julie and Kendra over." I quietly pull aside the other two guys and the girls all thank us, as if they didn't expect it. Come on, it's what a gentlemen should do!

"Are you sure?" Gen asks me, a look of astonishment on her face. "You don't have to, you know."

"It'll be my pleasure. Anything for you," I say smiling. "Did you want something else? Anything to drink?" I suggest.

"Can I get an orange gatorade?" Gen asks hesitantly.

"Yea, no problem." I turn to the vendor to request the drink as well before paying.

"HOLY COW! Thank you so much!" she excitedly squeals, pulling me into a giant hug. I squeeze hug her back, glad she made the first move so I wouldn't have to explain why I was so into the hug. She pulled away a second later, a smile on her face, and I find myself feeling cheerless without her proximity, longing for another touch.

We all find a tree shading the ground we all sit under to eat our lunch. We joke about how well some of us surfed, as well as how poor others surfed, how beautiful it was outside and how perfect the day became to be.

I see Kendall all of a sudden stand up, I imagined in order to throw his garbage away.

"Hey, Dani? Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Dani answers, not expecting a thing, as she gathers her garbage as well.

**Kendall**

We walk over to the garbage cans so we could throw the wrapping to the sandwiches away. _Not the most romantic place. Should I direct us to a different scenery? _I quickly look around to find a more glamorous area but notice Dani has already stopped to hear what I had to tell her. _I guess it's as good of a place as any right now_.

"It was really a mind-blowing day surfing again, but especially because I got to spend more time with you," I began, becoming nervous and end up putting my hands into my short pockets in hopes of relief. It's not working!

"Yeah I was looking forward to this ever since we made the plans!" She laughs, smiling widely.

"I really enjoyed being with you so I was wondering if, ugh, you," I pause, nerves racing, "wanted to go out with me again?" I blurt out the rest. _Oh god_. I sigh deeply, happy to get it out. _Now I just have to worry about her answer!_ I wait for he response.

"Yeah," she whispers. "I mean, YES! I would _LOVE_ to! I mean, ugh, that would be really cool," Dani says, trying to play it off at the end_. I could care less, though. I LITERALLY have to restrain myself from lunging into a giant bear hug and twirling her around. But she said YES! I feel so blissful!_

"Sweet! Ugh, did you want to go out for dinner or go see a movie? I wouldn't even mind surfing again!" I hum, not sure if I should be more direct with what we should do on a date.

"Would you mind dinner _and_ a movie? That way I can interrogate you AND end the night watching a movie. It's really a win-win situation," Dani jokes.

"Interrogation, huh? Guessing by your tone of voice, I'm just going to have to stick through it," I laugh. "I would look forward to any interrogation given by you."

I see a slight blush on Dani's face, but it's cute. It shows a hint of emotion she doesn't mean to give, and I hope she doesn't mind opening up more. This interrogation will work wonders considering I plan on also asking a few questions.

"Saturday a good day for you?" I ask.

"Yeah, my first day of work isn't until monday," she says, twisting her hands together smiling up at me.

"YO! Kendizzle! What's taking so long?" Logan hollers over to us, resulting in everyone looking over at us and distracting Dani away from me. _Way to go logan. Way. To. Go_.

"I guess they're getting impatient so we should head on back. Want me to pick you up around five?"

"Yeah, I'll text you my apartment address!"

I _casually_ put my arm around Dani's shoulder as we make our way back to the crowd. I thought I crossed a line and was inwardly beating myself up for pushing things until I feel Dani slip her hand back around my back as well.

Once back to our newly formed clique, Dani breaks away but I don't get phased because we can't hug forever. And I wasn't going to complain about it because I could tell that hug wouldn't be our last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dani**

I was flipping out. I had a huge problem: I didn't know what to wear for my date! I'm flinging things out of my closet and dressers I've recently put away after finally unpacking everything from our move.

"GEN! HUGE PROBLEMO!" I yell through the apartment.

"What?" she hollers back.

"WARDROBE MALFUNCTION!" I hear running footsteps in the house before Gen finally bursts into my room, acting out of breathe.

"No, not a wardrobe malfunction! What should we POSSIBLY do?" Gen monotony says with sarcasm, crossing her arms across her chest and giving me a how-could-you-possibly-have-gotten-this-far-in-life-without-figuring-out-how-to-properly-clothe-yourself look.

"Don't give me lip, give me help! This date means a lot to me!"

"Ok, calm your horses. Remember the outfit you wore to my friend Ryan's birthday party? The gray paris tee and charcoal cardigan? You could wear them with some skinny jeans!"

"I didn't pack that one…" I mumble, earning a giant sight from Gen. "Besides, it's not really a comfortable outfit to wear in the summer."

"OK," she says, still lost in thought about an outfit idea. "What about the floral skirt with the white blouse? That was _so_ cute!"

"OH YES!" I explode trying to find it. "HERE! I found the skirt. Now where's the…" I mumble again, flinging clothing items around more.

"Here," Gen says, unhooking the only shirt I didn't manage to grab while rampaging closet hangers. "Simple. Just calm down. Now, what are you going to do about your hair?"

"I was going to curl it a little bit and pin back my side bangs."

"You can use my rose barrette. It'll compliment the skirt. Be right back!" she dashes out of the room for a brief moment, bangs open drawers of her jewelry dresser open, and she suddenly returns back into my room. "Here you go," Gen says, handing me the accessory. She looks at me, then the outfit and then return back to me. "Wear your ballet flats with that and use your small handbag."

"Okay, thanks for the advice. What time is it? I ask worriedly.

"A little after three."

I gather my towel and a spare change of clothes to wear while getting ready.

"What are you doing tonight? I ask for small talk.

"I actually don't know. I invited Rick over to watch a movie. But it doesn't seem right," she comments, looking at the ground.

"Doesn't seem right?" I ask, reaching into the top of my closet to grab my shower shoes.

"I just-I just can't stop thinking about James. I mean, James was so nice to me and I had a blast with him, more than I've felt with Rick on either of our dates. I don't know where things are going with either one."

"Gen, don't get ahead of yourself. Both guys would be lucky to be with you!"

"Thanks," she smiles, looking up.

"You don't have to rush into anything. Hang out with Rick, there's nothing saying you have to pursue a relationship. If it still doesn't feel right, I can talk to Kendall about arranging another time for everybody to hang out again. Then you'd get an opportunity to see James again and see where you two stand. I'm sorry to end this talk, but I REALLY need to go take a shower and get ready. I'd rather have enough time to get ready for my date than not enough time."

"It's ok, thanks for listening to my dispute!" She smiles, leaving the room so I can get ready.

I shower, shave and begin blow-drying my hair out while my curling iron heats up. I'm not going for curly, just a slight wave; finishing up waving my hair doesn't take too long. Now that my hair was done, I apply the little makeup I usually wear, just a tad more to compliment my date outfit. I don't normally wear too much, so I'm not going to dress myself up to look like a barbie just to please a guy if that guy couldn't accept my normal self.

When I'm finally ready to dress myself, I check the clock for the time. I notice it's already four forty, leaving about ten minutes for me to get dressed as well as a ten minute leeway timeframe until Kendall said he'd arrive.

It was the cutest little thing to. After I texted Kendall the other day to inform him of my apartment address, he began texting me messages telling me how excited he was and how he looked forward to seeing me! After the texts, I told myself I would greet him back with a HUGE hug!

By the time I finished getting ready, I hear a knock at the door. If that's Kendall, it's good timing!

I walk into the front room to see Gen already opening the door.

"Hey!" I say, finding Kendall in the doorway, wearing gray pants, a white t-shirt and a charcoal jacket.

"Hi, ready to go?" He smiles, handing me a rose he kept hidden behind his back and I find myself staring at him before shocking myself out of it.

I find myself blushing already. "Oh my gosh, thank you!" I gasp, turning to Gen, giving her a signature I-am-freaking-out mouth gaping facial expression. She comes to take the rose away in order to put into a vase. "Thank you Gen. I'll see you later! Have fun and don't forget to _not_ rush into things!" I point my fingers at my eyes and point back at her, giving a I'm-watching-you look before exiting the apartment after Kendall.

"Wait, before we go!" I pause him. I can't break a promise, especially not a promise to oneself, and I scoop my arms,until I clan touch my other hand, around him and squeeze a hug out of him. Before I can let go, he returns the hug with encouragement. I pull away to see a questioning but smiling Kendall looking down into my eyes. "I'm not complaining but may I ask the reasoning for that? Just to make sure I do whatever I did again so I can get another hug!"

"The text messages were very sweet and it was also another 'thank you' for the lovely rose you bought me!"

"Ok, so I have to text again and get more flowers. Sound easy! Any requests next time?"

I laugh but also ponder the idea. "Tulips or Sunflowers will earn a bigger hug," I answer giggling and almost dropping my handbag. "So what's the plan for tonight? I know it's dinner and a movie, but can I know where we're eating and, or, what movie you're planning on taking me to?"

"Dinner is a secret," Kendall comments, opening the passenger door to his BMW for me. "But I will tell you that instead of going out to the movies, we're actually going to see a movie at my place. Is that ok? No surprise attack there, I swear. But I must warn you, I _do_ live with my parents at the moment" he adds.

"Ya, it's chill. Thank you for forewarning me! What movie?" I say, sounding hopeful while sitting in the car as he pulls around into the drivers seat.

His face twists together, debating whether to give up any more information. "I'll keep it a surprise, BUT I will promise you that I will make you the best popcorn you've ever tasted," he says confidently, changing lanes on the street. "It's a Schmidt family recipe passed down through the ages!" he exaggerates, turning into the parking lot of what a restaurant I assumed we were eating at.

I didn't catch the name but it looked like an extravagant urban city restaurant featuring a number of dim lights and outside seating. I look at the place in awe, never having before been taken on a date like this before.

"Wow," manages to escape my mouth as we walk towards the hostess to show us our seating.

"Hello and welcome. Table for two this evening?"

"Yes, I have reservations under Schmidt."

"Schmidt for two, yes. Right this way," a lady directing us says, turning away so we should follow.

Before Kendall moves, he holds out his hand for me as he smiles, gazing down the distance to hold my line of vision, and I find myself gladly accepting it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've recently noticed that I haven't given a visual for the characters other than the brief descriptions given throughout the story so far. I'll keep this description at the beginning of every story as of now; once I add a few more characters, I'll update as I write. To be honest, I didn't think about what the characters looked like until now so some details are off (Ex: I described myself being 5'8" when Britt is 5'3"….)**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Dani**

I can't help but looking around, staring at the giant red lanterns hanging from the ceiling or the waterfall cascading down the walls by the bar.

"How did you find this place?"

"And the Interrogation begins!" Kendall laughs, "Dustin took me here along with the other guys and my brother for a guys night out. I just couldn't get it out of my head and wanted to come back ever since. I just never had a special occasion until now," He says, leaning forward, pressing his arms deeper into the table.

_Special occasion. He sure knows what words a girl likes to hear_. "I'm sure you say that to all the ladies," I comment.

"Not at all. I don't want to ruin what little suave impression I've managed to build up, but I honestly don't go out that often with girls. Unlike yourself, you probably have guys lining down the street to be with you."

"There's just this one guy I like," I laugh. I look back into his eyes and notice a nervous, heartbroken look. "Kendall, I mean you," I assure him, reaching for his hand.

He glances away giving a deep sigh of relief. He smiles and looks back. "You worried me there!" he smiles. "My turn to ask a question?"

"Go for it," I say, leaning back into my chair, giving off an impression of calmness.

"How are you with your family?"

"I'm the only child. My parents live back in wisconsin. I love them both dearly, we're really close. How about yourself?"

"I have two older brothers and my parents, as I've already mentioned who I live with, here in california."

"Will I meet them tonight?"

"Possibly. I didn't plan on them meeting you considering this is our first solo date. I didn't want to scare you," Kendall laughs. "My parents are really nice so if it should happen, don't worry about it."

I smile reassuringly, trying to tell him I am actually excited to meet them when our waiter walks up to our table.

"Could I get you two anything to drink this evening?"

Kendall looks to me so I could tell the waiter first. "Sprite please."

"I'll have the same thing."

"Ok, no problem. Are you ready to order your entrees for this evening?"

_Oh crap. I totally forgot to look at the menu placed at the table._ I look to Kendall, and then the waiter to ask for "any suggestions?"

"I would recommend the Club BLT or the ravioli pasta dish. Both are my favorites."

"The club BLT sounds good, I'll have that."

"I'll have the turkey burger. No onions."

"You'll order will be out shortly. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Once he was a good distance away, I turn my attention back to Kendall.

"Your turn for questions," Kendall says.

"Favorite sport?"

"I love football. I'm guessing yours is surfing?"

"Actually no. I love to surf but I actually love to watch baseball. My dad would take me to Brewers games all the time."

"Nice. Do you play?"

"I used to play softball for my high school but stopped once college began and focused more on the times I could go surfing. Have you ever played football?"

"I would try but my career would sometimes get in the way. But it's still fun to see the Chiefs play on TV! How about your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Anything with Reeses peanut butter cup! I can't have too much because I'll get sick but it's just _soo_ good! How about you?

"Chocolate chip cookie dough. I don't have it often but it just reminds me of childhood and happiness," he jokes. "Do you watch TV?"

"Yeah, sometimes I watch MTV and other shows. My favorite show would have to be Supernatural."

"Again, horror shows. I wouldn't have pegged you for an adrenaline junkie but then again you do like to surf against huge waves! I know it's a cartoon, but I can't get enough of Family Guy. It get's my immaturity out. How about your favorite movie?"

"That is a toughie. Let me explain: I love movies. The idea of capturing someone's entire story within the time frame of a few hours, it's astonishing. Plus there isn't a certain movie genre I don't mind seeing. Umm, I don't think I have a certain favorite but I do favor fantasy or comedy. What about you?"

"I love Anchorman. It's just hilarious."

"I actually have never seen that one! I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand.

"It's a recommendation! Let's just say that!" Kendall laughs back and a second later the waiter comes back with our drinks. "By the way, good choice of drink."

"Nice, I know. You too."

"What about your favorite band?" Kendall asks.

"It varies because it switches a lot. In the past it's been switchfoot, third eye blind, parachute, coldplay and even a new band Imagine Dragons. At the moment it's Maroon 5; they just released their new album and I can't get enough of it. You?"

"I like some of those two but I really like Taking back Sunday."

"Yeah, I've heard a few of their songs. I haven't heard of them in a while! Well, my question will be an easy one. Cats or Dogs?"

"I have a dog named Sissy, so I'll have to say dogs at the moment but I do like cats. You?"

"No pets, but I'll have to say cats. I do love dogs though, it's not an either/or type of thing. My first animal back in wisconsin was a black cat named Snickers and I loved her so much. I wish I would have been able to bring her with but I had to keep her with my parents."

"Good thing there's no argument between the two!" He smiles. "What about your biggest fear?"

"I am afraid of heights and for some reason deep water. I often purposely freak myself out, being the adrenaline junkie that I am, by going on amusement park rides and surfing higher waves. I have actually been on a cruise for my sweet sixteenth birthday and was freaking out half the time! I do want to go parasailing one day, you know, combining the fears together. I also think it'd be really cool to skydive."

"Sweet! I was talking to James the other day, when we were surfing, how you don't back down from a challenge and how you are a very determined person. We were actually freaking out when you and Gen went on that wave together."

"It was worth it, even if we would have wiped out."

Our waiter then comes up with our food. Although we have to eat, we still manage to ask each other more questions. I find out that Kendall likes snakes, pepperoni pizza, likes Lucky charms, wears AXE guys cologne sometimes and his lucky number is 39. Kendall finds out I like wolves, chess pizza, my favorite cereal is Cinnamon Toast Crunch and I like adidas perfume while my lucky number is 3.

Once we finish eating, Kendall decides to pay for dinner, denying my offered money, claiming "it's a gentlemen rule to pay for dinner." Holding hands, we exit the restaurant and head back to his car to begin driving back to his place for the movie.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, especially at such a nice place. You didn't have to pay for me, you know! I brought my wallet," I say, swinging my handbag in his line of vision.

"Don't stress it," he laughs, once again opening the door for me once we get to his car. "I just want you to enjoy the night."

"You don't need to try to so hard. I'm glad to just spend more time with you," I smile at him once he gets into the drivers side of the car.

"I'll remind you of that later," He comments, smiling at the expression of what-is-that-supposed-to-mean I was giving him. "You'll see," he says, starting the car up and pulling away from the parking spot to begin driving to his house._ I am in way over my head right now_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for splitting the date between my character Dani and Kendall. I've been running tight on time lately. I wanted to be able to post what I've already finished and thought splitting the chapter would work best. (If it matters at all, I tried to make it up by trying a different perspective, this time being Kendall). Also, my internet is glitchy so excuse how late the story will be/is posted at. **

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Kendall**

I pull into my driveway and park the car. _This is it. Part 2 of our date. I was going to invite everyone over so it'd be more relaxed atmosphere but that wouldn't really be a date. Granted, we did already eat and talk together but I wanted the first date to be more personal. I could always invite everyone over some other time_.

I walk to the other side of the car and open the door for Dani.

"Thank you, kind sir," she comments, making me inwardly smile from her sarcasm. _Funny girls, gotta love them_.

"If you would follow me, right this way," I begin, hooking my arm out for her and she gracefully loops her arm through.

"You have a nice house, by the way. I like the touch of the flower bed in the front," Dani points out, and I look to notice that the flower bed contains her favorite flower: tulips. I unhook my arm gently to jog over to the flower bed and pluck away a peach red tulip and make my way back to hand it to her.

"You didn't have to do that!" Dani exhales, sniffing the flower.

"For you, I would do anything right about now," I half laugh, half serious. I hold onto her free hand as we make our way inside.

"Holy petunia! This place looks HUGE!" Dani blurts out.

"I call it home," I stay proudly. "This is the main entrance. If you follow the path to the right, you'll see my mom's office for her business 'Choose 180' and then the living room after. To the left is the kitchen and towards the back is the dinning room overlooking the backyard. We'll be going into the basement. Don't freak out, it's not a storage area, just the recreational room. Upstairs are the bedrooms. I would have my own home but I had this brilliant idea of saving money so it's only me and the folks. My brothers live elsewhere."

"It's nice. Same thing with Genevieve and I. I wouldn't have come to california if it weren't for her needing someone else with her to be able to afford the apartment she found to be close enough to her job."

"I'll have to give my thanks to Gen for persuading you to come then," I say, gazing into Dani's eyes. Man, did I want to swoop in to kiss her at that very moment but I stop myself. _I know girls in movies are always hesitant to kiss on the first date and I definitely didn't want to mess things up with her. I can't help but to like Dani and think about her all the time. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last person that comes to mind before I fall asleep, captivating my dreams. I didn't care how cheesy it sounded, I wanted to make this relationship work and if I had to take it nice and slow, so be it_.

"Do I get to see your room today?"

"A man's room is very personal," I joke. "But honestly, I am a pretty messy person. Life is too short to be organized. I have tried to clean it, I just haven't been granted enough time for it to be deemed presentable yet."

"It's been about two days!"

"Yeah, not enough time," I continue joking. "This way to the basement."

I lead her downstairs, passing some embarrassing family photos on the way I heard Dani "cooing" and "awing" at. As we make our way down, Dani asks, "so what movie are we going to see?"

"We are to see" I answer, hesitant and unsure if she'll like the movie.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that movie. I've always meant to see it with friends but our plans always managed to fall through and I haven't had the chance to see it yet although it's been on DVD for a while."

Relief floods through me once again this evening as I find out Dani actually is looking forward to seeing the movie I've chosen. I could have ruined the night if the right movie wasn't chosen. I've been freaking out too much, I just want to impress Dani.

It seems Dani has noticed as well by now, commenting, "I hope you know I would have been fine with anything you would have chosen to see. As I've previously mentioned, I love movies. Once the lights dim, I get so engrossed and captivated until the very end, I wouldn't care what I was watching."

"I just didn't want to mess anything up," I respond shyly, once again putting my hands in my pockets for comfort.

"For future knowledge, I would have been entertained if you had planned a bored game for us to play," she says, smiling assurance towards me.

"Hmm, maybe our next date. You like Sorry?" I joke, going with the feeling of relief given before.

"_Sorry_, I'm more of Monopoly gal," Dani laughs. "Just messing with you, that is one of my favorite games to play. There's something about having the power to screw somebody over that revitalizes me."

"Remind me to not cross your path when you get angry!"

"Good thing for you, I don't get angry too often. I'm more of a laid back person."

"I know what will keep you from ever being angry again. I promised to make the Schmidt's signature popcorn. Care to join me?" I ask, pointing to the top of the basement to head into the kitchen.

"I would be honored!" Dani sarcastically responds.

I direct Dani to go in front, and as she makes her way up the stairs, I follow. Once at the top of the stairs, I see a look of being lost played across her face. "This way," I say, guiding Dani by gently pressing her back in the direction of the kitchen as I walk by her side.

Once in the kitchen, I find a bowl to place under the popcorn maker I placed on the kitchen counter earlier in the day while I was planning this date. After filling the popcorn maker with kernels, I turn the machine on.

"So, what's the secret ingredient that makes your popcorn _so _good?" Dani asks.

"Allow me to show you," I say, searching through the spice cabinet for our homemade popcorn salt. It's not really homemade, my mom just puts spices together on the spot after buying them to be used at will whenever we've decided to make popcorn.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" I hear Kevin's voice ringing into the kitchen. _I didn't know he was stopping by_. "Who might this be? Hello, Kendall's older brother," I hear him say as I turn to see him shaking her hand. "The name's Kevin."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Dani."

"Oh, this is the famous Dani! Kendall has spoken so highly of you, I thought you were a figment of his imagination for a little bit." _I would face palm myself if it weren't for Dani being here_. I gave Kevin a cut-the-act-I-know-you-purposely-stopped-by-to-meet-her look while Dani wasn't looking. "Well, I'll get out of here, I was in the area and thought to stop by but considering Kendall has a guest over, I'm just going to leave!" Kevin says, pointing his hands towards the front door. He quickly grabs a soda from the fridge and exits the room. "Have a good time!"

"See ya' around!" Dani calls after him, waving after him as he left.

"Excuse my brother. Just spying," I say.

"No need to be apologetic. I understand. I'm sure Gen wouldn't have believed my descriptions of your epic-ness if she hadn't already met you," Dani jokes.

"You'll see him again. As you can see, he stops by," I say, returning to the spice cabinet to continue looking for the popcorn spices.

I finally find the small container filled with the popcorn spices and place it on the table. "Now I've been sworn under secrecy, and I wouldn't want to disappoint my mom, but I'll eventually tell you. Maybe on our next date," I hint, looking to Dani to see if she'd argue. No dispute, just her smiling face I've been growing to love.

Once the popcorn buzzer goes off, I collect the bowl and place a good amount of spices to taste good but not overdue the popcorn flavor itself.

"Do you care for anything to drink? We have soda, Sprite of course, juice, milk and water. I don't know if you drink or not but we do have some alcohol my parents keep around the house."

"I actually don't drink alcohol. Very rarely." Now I notice a nervous look from her direction. To think that I would actually make judgements for something like that. What, does she think I'll judge how she parties? No, I actually respect her more, knowing she doesn't screw around thinking drinking will make her cooler.

"That's cool. That's what Sprite is for, to save the day!" I joke, relieving tension she's built up until my response.

A smile bursts from her face I couldn't help but mimic. I open the fridge to grab two sprites. I turn to grab the popcorn bowl and notice Dani has grabbed it for me, already tasting the popcorn.

"'Dis ish so gud," she mumbles with food in her mouth. She quickly swallows and corrects herself, "I mean, this is so good. I will _beg_ you for the popcorn spice ingredients list!"

"I'll send the request to be approved by my mom," I say laughing.

We make our way back down into the basement and I place the sodas on the coffee table to be able to put the movie into the DVD player. Once the movie is in and everything is in order for it to properly play, I turn and see Dani placing the popcorn down on the coffee table to sit on the couch.

I grab the remote and sit next to Dani on the couch. I grab the popcorn bowl to hold in my lap and play the movie. Just as the movie begins to play, I causally hook my arm around Dani's shoulder. At first I feel her shoulder stiffed, but, to my surprise, she actually cuddles in closer and takes a handful of popcorn.

_This is going to be a good movie_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I'm typing this chapter during the time frame of our internet not working. I don't know when it's going to be posted but if you're reading this, I've managed to fix the dilemma (YAY!). For a recap, sorry for splitting the chapter but hopefully I managed to build up some drama..probably not though haha. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :] By the way, I also tried to make up the splitting date thing (againnnnn) by making it a longer chapter…ENJOY! 3 :D**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**Dani**

Usually I get very nervous beginning anything new. New classes in school, meeting new people, new job. Not this time. I think it's because I get to work doing something I'm so passionate about that I'm not getting phased, which is a huge weight thrust off of my shoulders.

I've already met all of my coworkers. Cole is my manager, then there's Jackie who works behind the counter selling merchandise and surfing lessons, and then there's the other surfing instructors: Matt, Fay, Jason and Hyde.

I'm dressed in my wetsuit with my hair pulled into a side pony on my first day as a surfing instructor, mimicking the other instructor's clothing as some of us stand in the back room. Back in the room, we have to pack away our valuable in small cubbies or we stay back here by the table during our break times.

"Okay, I don't know about other surfing instructors getting trained," Cole says as he walks into the back room, "but here we throw you in the mix cold turkey and see how well you roll. Yes, we know that's brutal but on the bright side we know you'll learn more on how to improve your working skills based on all of the mistakes we assume that you'll make. Dani," Cole calls, "you get the first batch of students today. Ironically they must have _known_ you were working," he adds, raising his eyebrows while I ponder who they could possibly be, "because they requested you. That said, we don't care if you make small talk considering they're probably your friends. We get income, they learn better ways to surf, everyone's happy. As long as you teach them something new they haven't learned before or, most importantly, they don't return with negative comments about your teaching abilities, teach them as you want," Cole explains to me, sounding like he memorized all of those lines as he drones them out.

"Now, before I introduce the group to you in the lobby area, I have to tell you the rules you have to abide by. One, this isn't play time. You're an employee of this establishment and we watch you every now and then just to check up on you. I understand you'll have to go out and show them how to surf a few of the waves but you are not to be doing anything more. Second, I've already mentioned we are watching you so make sure you're actually on task. This is your new job, after all. And three, relax and have a little fun. Most of our customers are laid back people who are just looking to learn the grounders but I warn you there are a few people who will give you some trouble. At any point you feel you need help, just blow the whistle I'll get you in a second and one of the other instructors will come out to join you. Any questions?"

"Nope," I say, smiling because I'm so excited. This is probably the best job I'll ever have and I am not going to mess it up.

"Good to here," Cole says, getting a whistle from a box on the table. I notice the whistle chain also contains a key but I don't know what to. "Put this around your neck. Blow it at any time you need help or if you feel a customer is in danger. Please follow me."

"Good luck, newbie!" Jason called after me, sitting at the break table.

I pass Jackie at the counter and give her a 'good morning' nod she nicely returns with a smile as I follow Cole.

I almost stop in my tracks as I stare at the guys Cole introduces me to my first group I've been assigned to instruct. "This is your group. According to the records," Cole begins, reading their names off of the sign-in sheet they had to fill out, "these guys are Logan H., Carlos P., James M. and Kendall S.. On the side of the building are the collection of surf boards they are able to use if they didn't bring their own. They're locked up but use the key on the whistle chain to unlock them," Cole explains and I now understand what the key goes to.

"No need. We brought our own boards," Carlos adds to Cole.

"Even better. Well, they signed up for the basic lessons so have at it." I give Cole a nod in understanding but he just turns around to return to the counter Jackie's at without looking at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whisper to them.

"Helping make your first day on the job a memorable one," Kendall smiles. I look back to see if any of my co-workers are looking and when the coast is clear, I give Kendall a giant hug.

After the movie, he kindly drove me back home to the apartment before giving me another hug and finishing our goodbyes. I could tell he wanted to give me more than a hug, and to be honest I wanted more to, but I pulled away before anything could happen. I felt guilty, but I would have felt more guilty if I'd kissed him. It'd be like toying with both of our emotions if we kept up all of this dating and flirting if I'd be leaving california in a couple months time. I know hugging is a form of flirting but it was the only thing I was allowing at the moment because I could play it off as just being friendly.

"Everyone nice here?" Logan ask, eyeing up Jackie. _I was totally right. He is a flirt. Hopefully he isn't a player flirt, who wins a girls heart but just moves on to the next girl anytime he feels like it. It wouldn't be fair to Kendra, who I can tell likes him more than just the flirty way she's been showing so far_.

"Yeah, "I snap out of my assumptions. "It's awesome. I haven't met Fay, Hyde or Matt yet because their shifts aren't until later, but Jackie and Jason are being nice to me so they're cool in my book. It would suck, but if they were mean, I wouldn't have cared too much considering I'd be surfing most of the time considering the job. So it's sweet!"

"I'll have to get a job here if my acting/ singing/ superstar career doesn't pull through," James says, gazing around the lobby taking everything in.

"Not going to happen, bro. I'll always be a fan so you'll always have to stay a star for me," Kendall laughs.

"Forever a star!" Carlos laughs.

"Anyway," I cut in, "let's go before I get fired for keeping us in the lobby for your entire lesson. "Let me just get my board and we'll go." I go back and get my board from the back room and come back out. The guys grab their boards from where they were keeping them against the wall and we head to the water.

"I know you guys know the basics of surfing, considering I saw it first hand last week, but I'll just go over them for show, " I explain, pointing back to my work.

"No problem," Logan responds, with the other guys nodding in agreement.

I quickly go over the same procedure I want over when first trying to explain surfing to Gen, in case Cole really was watching me. In this situation, I don't really want to challenge him in case he _wasn't_ bluffing.

We used a quarter of an hour reviewing until I finally decided to go into the water.

"Again, for show since you scheduled a basics lesson, let's watch a few surfers as they wave and I'll try pointing things out that might help. Since James is sooo good, he could watch seagulls for all I cared," I laugh.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough that I'd _have_ to watch surfers to get pointers?" Logan gasps.

"Well, are you?"

"Well, ugh…point taken," he says, turning back to the surfers.

I notice a guy coming up into a wave, so I turn towards Carlos, not that he specifically would need help but just so someone is getting help. "Okay, notice how hops up quickly once he choses the right spot to lift up. It's not a gradual process. And-oh! Watch his feting position as he surfs, and notice how he's not just standing but kneeling into the wave."

"Yeah, I see," Carlos says back, intrigued at the small things I'm pointing out. "I knew I was messing something because it didn't feel right! I'll try bending my body more when I try a wave."

"Hey, Dani?" I hear someone say and I turn to see James looking at me.

"What's up?"

"I need some advice. Not on surfing, but on your roommate, Gen."

"What about her?" I was glad to know James was still wondering about her. I obviously didn't know him too well and didn't know if he was just being friendly to Gen when we last surfed. I guess he did connect with her in some way.

"You promise you won't tell Gen about us talking?"

"Not until she knows. I mean, if your surprising her, I won't mess it up. Hopefully that makes sense!" I say, confusing myself.

"It's cool, I get what you mean. Well, I wanted to ask Gen out but I don't know much about her. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Aww, that's so nice! Yeah, ugh, she likes dancing. Obviously, considering she's going to be teaching it. I think her first day was today to, actually. Anyway, if you wanted to try something else, she's pretty much into anything. Like I was telling Kendall, I'm a pretty laid back person and would just be appreciative of the moment and thought behind a date rather than what we'd actually be doing."

"Oh yeah! How was your date?" Carlos says, splashing Kendall. I see Kendall spit out the salt water, not expecting the sudden attack.

"The best I've ever been on, if you must know," I say smiling, noticing a smile also growing on Kendall's face.

"My turn next?" Logan jokes, until he looks at Kendall, and immediately adds "just kidding!"

Kendall laughs at Logan's face and splash attacks him next.

I laugh for a second before turning back to James. "Trust me, Gen will be ecstatic at the invitation itself to see you again!" I turn to Carlos, adding "could you go for a wave please? I don't want it to look like we're floating in water."

I hear a "sure" from him as he swims on his board towards a wave. I quickly yell "Don't forget to bend your knees!" his way before returning my attention once again to James.

Kendall is also nearby, listening to his friends dilemma. "Simplicity works, man. I took Dani to dinner followed by a movie."

"Well, I was thinking mini golf and dinner. She into that?" James asks.

"Yeah!" I pipe in for a second, playing off of Kendall's idea of making it simple. After all, Gen is still seeing Rick and I don't know how she'll react to a serious date if she doesn't know which guy she actually wants to be with. I try tuning in for a second longer but let the guys talk briefly as I watch Carlos go up into the wave. I notice him stalling to get up after swimming away from the wave but also notice that he's taking my advice to bend his knees more when needed as he surfs. He made it a great distance but a ripple appears in the wave he wasn't prepared for and he loses control of his balance and falls over. I inwardly cringe and hunch my shoulders, knowing how it feels for the water to practically slap your body as you fall into it.

Logan must have noticed as well because he jumps into the water to help Carlos after unhooking his board leash. I see Carlos sprawled onto the board, gasping for breathe, as Logan arrives. Logan boosts up Carlos, and helps push him back to our little group.

I yell, "Do you need any help?" as I hold onto the whistle, but Logan easily yells back that they're ok.

I watch nervously as time ticks by until Logan and Carlos make it back. "Are you sure you ok Carlos?" I ask, feeling slightly bad that I was the one who encouraged him to go on the wave in the first place.

"Yeah, don't freak about it," Carlos says, exhaling a small laugh. "I was just totally caught off guard. I thought I was almost done and this other wave just bubbled out of nowhere and I didn't know how to respond to it while also focusing on the wave I was already surfing! Man, that was crazy! But I should have expected such a wipeout!"

"Maybe a laugh at my predictable bailout will brighten the pain!" Logan laughs, making his way to surf a wave after re-buckling his surf leash.

"Don't face plant it!" Kendall yells encouragingly.

"I'll remind you of that after this!" Logan yells back.

We all laugh at the joking that sprouted out. I was watching Logan hop up into his surfing stance as a wave comes at him when I suddenly had an idea for James' date. "Hey! I have an idea for you!"

"Tell me!" James sarcastically yells.

"How about taking her to the beach! Simple and still romantic. Okay, hear me out!" I add when James looked slightly skeptical. "Just imagine it! You set down a blanket you both can lay down on. You talk about your passions and dreams, laughing at jokes while having fun. And then sunset comes around and you can lay down together as the sun disappears under the horizon," I say, trying to be somewhat descriptive in the idea. "Did you guys want to come over to my place sometime this week when I'm not working? That way we could hang out again and James would have the opportunity to talk to Gen privately about going out on a date."

"Yeah, that's actually a very good idea!" James exclaims.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kendall mumbles to himself.

"Not that she would, but if Gen doesn't want to go on that date, then I will for sure be her replacement!" Carlos laughs, and then everybody joins in.

Logan makes his way back a few moments later. "What'd I miss?" he asks.

"Carlos just slightly confessing a love to James. No big deal! Anyway, I'm going to surf a wave but pay attention to my footwork and how I tackle the wave itself as I get up," I comment to make this 'lesson' actually look more realistic to a possibly watching Cole, already paddling away from the quieted group of guys.

Once I see a wave sprout up, I begin swimming away from it. At that moment, all thoughts get erased from my attention as I focus on surfing itself. A few moments later, I prop myself up and begin surfing the wave. I wouldn't know how many waves I've surfed, so the process is just second nature to me. Towards the end of the wave, I unhook my leash, suddenly wanting to swim in the water. I jump off of my board and dive into the water, the refreshment flying by my face. I float under water, soaking in the coolness and then make my way back up to get back on my board. I make my way back to the guys, excusing myself for the sudden disappearance.

"Too hot for you?" Kendall asks, smiling.

"I guess it's just you," I counter, laughing and re-hooking myself to my board. "Anyone know what time it is?"

Kendall explains that it's been a little over an hour already beforeI ask him to have a go on a wave while taking my advice into consideration. He struggles to get up onto the board but once he gets the hang of it, he focuses on maintaining his balance as he surfs down the wave. He didn't look like a pro, but there is some improvement compared to last week of falling off after hopping up onto the wave.

"WOO HOO!" I scream towards him, laughing. "James, your next?"

"YES!" he exclaims, swimming towards a new wave while Kendall returns from his.

"One more turn for everybody and then we'll make our way," I say as Carlos boos. "We can surf again if you purchase another lesson or on my down time some other day," I say in a fake cheery voice, pointing my thumbs up in the direction of Carlos with Logan right next to him laughing.

I jump into the water once more to cool down my hair from the scorching sun and all of a sudden Kendall jumps in and scoops me into a surprise hug. I freak out at first, wondering if Cole saw it, but then threw the idea away to use some of the "small talk" time. In response to the surprise, I pretended to drown him by pushing him under water while I tried to swim away.

"AHH!" I giggle out, swimming behind Carlos' board, yelping "Stop him!" once I notice Kendall swimming after me. During the chase, Kendall somehow managed to flip Carlos and his board over and I blurt out a laugh but continue to swim away towards a confused James making his way back from a wave. I'm almost in arms length of James' board to ask him to attack Kendall for me but Kendall beats me to him.

"I GOT YOU!" Kendall laughs.

"NO YOU DON'T" Logan says, coming out of nowhere with Carlos at his side, attacking Kendall. At his lack of observation, the attack caused him to release me and I continued to swim away, laughing in the process of it all. After unhooking the leash, James jumped into the water to join team Kendall.

I laugh at the situation itself, of how they're so playful, when Cole yells from a distance, "A few more minutes! Start heading in!"

I turn back to the guys, who broke up their little attack of each other after noticing Cole. "Let's grab our boards," I instruct, probably the first actual command I've given during the lesson.

Once all of us are on our boards, we paddle back and dry off on the beach before heading back to the surfing school.

Once we enter the lobby, Jackie spots us, saying "I hope you enjoyed your lesson," as she smiled our way.

"Why, thank you," Logan responded, flashing his white smile. "Dani was a good teacher!"

"Yeah!" James added, not actually learning anything new but helping my reputation at the job anyway.

"I used to watch other surfers, but I never thought about looking at the different ways some of them position their feet or how the hop up onto their board. She gives good advice!" Carlos explains as Cole walks in.

"Good to know. Glad you guys had a good time! I hope we see you again," Cole says, half smiling. _He sure is easy to deal with_.

As the guys pay for their lesson, I quickly bring my board into the back before returning back into the lobby. Just as they finish up, I walk up to Kendall quickly.

"So are you guys free this week?"

"Yeah, we work most of tomorrow and thursday but we get off of work after three on wednesday," Kendall responds, hoping to be of any form of help to me.

"I don't know about Gen's schedule at the moment. I'll ask later, but so far aim for wednesday," i say.

"Hey, I know this is random, but will Julie be there? She's cool!" Carlos asks as I notice Logan going to talk to Jackie.

"Ugh, yeah, I'll invite both Julie and her roommate over. Did you guys want to do anything specific? Or is chilling ok?"

"A night in is cool with us! But we'll discuss it later so we avoid your manager getting angry at you for still talking to us," Kendall comments, smiling towards the manager before giving me another hug.

"Text Kendall! And thanks for the lesson!" Carlos says, leaving through the front door.

"Thank you!" James says.

"Thanks!" Logan says, looking at both Jackie and I, before leaving.

"See you soon!" Kendall says.

_Well, now I have a few days to clean the house. I'm glad our apartment isn't as messy as Kendall claims his room to be, otherwise I'd worry if a few days would be enough time to be able to clean_


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYY! I am SOO sorry for the time it took me to update chapter 12. My excuse: Last week, not only did I have to deal with an internet problem with my router (OH MY GOODNESS, I THOUGHT MY LIFE ENDED WITHOUT INTERNET…it was very sad and many people pitied me :P) but it was also my birthday weekend (YEA-UH! this chick is LEGAL now) haha!**

**I want to give a HUGE shootout to my BFFFFFF ArianamaslowBTR25 for not only being one of the many friends to share Fro Yo with me (XD) but giving me the AWESOMEST gift EVAHHH (other friends: I very much appreciated your gifts as well, ArianamaslowBTR25 just gave me a BTR related gift so I cherish it) haha if you're wondering what it was, she gave me a stripper card ("You would never be a stripper, but you totally could…But you wouldn't, but you could!") lol and THEN she made this EPIC picture of Kendall (ERMAHGERD 3) "stripping" with a TON of BTR related "Keep calm and.." quotes! I ADORE THIS, I ADORE THIS, I ADORE THIS hahahahaha. **

**Sorry for continuously adding more, but I also wanted to give a shootout to my sister/BFFFFFF Kendra (who IS my character "Kendra" in this story! she doesn't have an account on fanfiction unlike "ariana" but I must admit she has inspired her character's flirty personality) There aren't enough words to describe how flabbergasted I was this weekend. She went beyond anything I would have thought she would have done (I expected a present but she organized TWOOOO birthday parties for me-one a ping pong get together with my family and the other my Fro Yo party I DIDNT EXPECT- OMGGGG!) and THEN she organized a "sleepover" at a nearby small waterpark/ hotel with a group of friends (total surprise! they BLINDFOLDED me the entire way and I uncovered my eyes on the lawn of the hotel (HOLY CRAP! Let's just say it was EPIC and funny if anyone looked over in our car to see a blindfolded girl riding shotgun). PLUS, she got me the bestestestest gifts, the most prized being a book of our friendship: one page dedicated to KENDALL 3 she knows me so well lol. Just thank you, omg, thank you so much! I love you! :D**

**Again, sorry for the length it took to update; I didn't have ANY time to write at all until this week D: I honestly haven't even thought about how I would go about this chapter until now BUT I do know where I wanted it to lead to, so it's all good ^,^ sorry for typing much you probs didn't care about ^^^^^**

**P.S. this is going to be a smaller chapter….I don't want to release why but it'll make sense….haha :P**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**James**

I scout around, looking for a parking spot nearby the girl's apartment with the help of the other guys in the car. Kendall and Dani texted back and forth after our surfing lesson together, organizing this little party so we could all see each other again. I must say, Dani is a pretty awesome girl. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to all of a sudden chase after her! After all, I can't get Gen out of my head, she's too amazing. But I'm glad Kendall finally found a girl who's right for him. He's an epic guy and I know he likes to be a romantic, it's just astonishing he found Dani and can now be with her. After all, if for some reason either one of them wasn't on that airplane last summer, none of us would have met. I wouldn't have met Gen. Simply put, I'm very grateful everything _has_ happened.

"There's one!" Carlos blurts out, leaning ahead into the front of the car as he directs me towards a free spot across the street from the building Kendall pointed out to be where the girl's apartments were. I steer the car into the spot, turn off the ignition and we all make our way across the street and to the front of the building.

"We'll have to ring the bell," Kendall notes, looking up towards the second story of the building where I assume the apartments to be, pushing onto the doorbell.

After a very annoying scratchy ring on the announcer box, a voice I notice to be Gen's answers, "_Hello, who may this be_?"

"Prince Charming," I joke.

"_Yay, you've finally made it! Dani, I have to go! I'm being rescued and we're escaping into the sunset_!"

I hear a "have fun" in response and Kendall laughs, knowing it was Dani.

"May we come up, fair madden?" I joke back, getting Logan to laugh.

"_What's the password_?"

"Please?"

"_It was actually 'apple sauce', but close enough. Come on up_!" After that, a buzzer goes off from the door, informing us that it's now unlocked so we can enter the building.

"It's apartment 2B," Kendall instructs, skipping up the steps with the rest of us following. I knock on the door and almost immediately Dani opens the door.

"JAMES!" Dani laughs. "Did you bring it?"

"Bring what?" I ask, confused.

She lightly pushes me aside to look past me. "There he is! KENDALL!" she squeals, hugging him.

"Ahh, I see," I add, laughing.

"I'm glad my status turned from stranger to 'it.' We're making progress," Kendall laughs back, squeezing Dani back.

She releases him, adding a "come on in!" at us. I enter the apartment first, looking around. "Excuse Gen. She went to go get Julie and Kendra next door quickly after buzzing you guys in. In the meantime, let me show you around! Okay," she begins, pointing to the room in front of us. "This is our grand living room," she comments sarcastically. "Our mansion of a kitchen is over there," she points towards a small area conjoined to the living room but separated by a simple wall with a counter with matching bar stools. "Down the hallway are our rooms and the bathroom. Now, I know this is a lot to take in but please don't judge us based on our overflowing wealth you can obviously notice."

"I think I'll need a word with your interior designer, this place is mesmerizing," Carlos jokes back.

"Sorry buck-o. This is a one-of-a-kind apartment," Dani adds, smirking.

"Wow, this place looks exactly like ours! How funny!" Julie laughs, entering the apartment followed by Kendra and Gen.

"Our cover is blown!" Gen gasps. "NO!"

"I didn't hear a thing," I laugh.

"You're so charming, Prince Charming," Gen continues. "No pun intended. Actually, it was but whatever!"

"I have a present for you," I add, everyone looking at me.

"What might that be?"

I open up my arms for a hug, "Me," I add, the most serious of expressions on my face.

She blurts out a laugh and returns the hug, both of us laughing.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but we are to spend the evening watching the famous, the epic, drum roll please, Big Daddy," Dani says as if she were a sports announcer.

"Classic Adam Sandler, nice!" Logan says.

"You got it! The thing is, there are eight of us but our couch is only big enough to fit about four people. I already accepted sitting on the ground encased in blankets. Any volunteers to join me?" Dani asks.

"Count me in," Kendall adds immediately.

"Me too!" both Carlos and Julie say in sync, then end up laughing together.

"Awesome!" Dani says, looking relieved, not only one but three people were happy to join her so quickly.

"Do you guys have enough blankets here? Sorry, I'm a big cuddler," Kendra asks.

"How ironic! Me too! I guess I already found my cuddle buddy of the evening," Logan flirts, like always.

I laugh along with the blushing Kendra.

"I have a few," Dani answers. "Probably not enough though. Would you mind getting some from your apartment?"

"No problem. Can we get some help? The blankets are being stored in a cabinet above our closet and we're not the tallest of people," Julie adds.

"I can help," Carlos offers just as Logan adds, "I'd love to go. We're not much taller but I can jump fairly high!"

"Awesome! We'll be right back!" Kendra finishes as she follows Julie to their apartment with both Carlos and Logan right behind them.

"Kendall, you want to come help carry the ones in my closet then?" Dani asks.

"Sure!"

"Excuse my room. It's not a pig pin but it's not hotel clean either," I hear Dani explain as both Kendall and her walk down the hall, leaving Gen and I standing in the living room together.

"And then there were two," Gen jokes. "Well, since they don't need our help, did you want something to drink for the movie?" she asks, pointing her thumb behind her towards the kitchen area.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I answer, finding myself pulling a nervous Kendall move and slipping my hands in my jean pockets.

As I follow her towards the fridge, I decide this is my opportunity to ask Gen out. "Not to be straightforward but you're an awesome girl. I had a lot of fun surfing last week together and spending time with you. You might be busy but would you care to join me on wednesday for dinner? I'll take care of everything and it'll be a blast, I can promise you."

She turns around when my little conversation starter cuts her off from opening the rest of the fridge door open and she leans her hand against the door. "You really are a Prince Charming," she says smiling, standing back up. A few minutes go by, both of us looking deeply into each others eyes. "Alright, I would be delighted to go out with you," Gen says, her smile growing to reveal her pearly white teeth I get slightly distracted by. I find myself exhaling a deep breathe, not knowing I was holding onto air as I waited for her response in the first place. I find myself sharing her smile, elated she said yes.

"May I know what we're going to be doing?" she asks, returning her focus to the fridge to grab something for me to drink.

"I'm going to pack something for us to eat so we can have a picnic on the beach."

"That's so cute!"

I release a laugh at how well the idea is going so far, needing to thank Dani for the idea, for everything. I was so happy, I would have swooped Gen off of her feet right then to take her on this date if it weren't for the fact that we were spending time with everyone else tonight, and because Julie, Kendra, Logan and Carlos returned from next door carrying a few pillows and blankets. Not soon later, Dani and Kendall also returned from her room carrying a giant comforter and pillows.

I held out my hand for Gen before we join everyone else in the living room, also taking the drink so she wouldn't have to carry it. I was filled with happiness when she quickly linked her hands together with mine.

**Gen**

I was at a standstill. I couldn't help but love how James treated me. It made me feel like I was his everything, continuously offering me more when I never asked for it. It took me a short period to actually agree to go on a date with him. I would have said yes on the spot, but I thought of Rick.

Rick, who I met before James and who has also treated me so kindly. I wasn't in a serious relationship with either guy, but if I had to choose, it would be James. Yes, both guys were nice, cute and gave me their undivided attention. But James…James never escaped my thoughts. Ever since I met him, it was like there was _only_ him. It sounded silly, I know. Growing up, every lesson I was told as a young girl about relationships would be to stay independent, not change yourself for a guy and to not make him your world, only a part of it. But it wasn't like that. I felt perfectly capable of doing things by myself, be myself with him sharing myself with him. With Rick, I felt more like I could only be his friend; I didn't feel like I connected enough with him to sprout a relationship.

I felt bad leading Rick on this far but as I hold hands with James as we make our way to the group, I realize I have to end it with Rick. James was the one I wanted to spend my time with, to share my world with.

I feel bad for Rick but it doesn't stop me from smiling as I look at James and I linking our hands together as we sit close together on the couch.

It doesn't take long for Dani to build her famous blanket cave, cuddling up close with Kendall, leaning against his chest as he wraps his arm around her. Carlos, as he already offered, sits on the ground with Julie right by the couple, also both sharing a blanket as well as a bowl of popcorn they quickly made. I notice Julie giggle silently at something Carlos whispered to her as the movie begins. _They're so cute! _

James and I are sitting on one end of the couch, still happily holding hands. _Did we all get a "cuddle buddy" as Logan phrased earlier_? I look over towards Kendra and Logan on the opposite side of the couch, noticing they stayed true to being cuddle buddies as they are wrapped in a blanket together innocently.

_This is going to be a great movie_


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy again! Hope your enjoying reading Californian Summer so far. I know it's been a blast for me to write! **

**I just want to give a quick "THANK YOU!" to everyone who has written a review so far! I can't explain how much reviews actually mean to me but I can say they're very inspirational! They drive me to continue writing this story!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter specifically to my BFF ArianamaslowBTR25! This one is for you! :D I must admit…this chapter was slightly awkward for me to write but I persevered for you lol**

**By the way, I chose to write this chapter instead of cleaning my room (You're welcome! :P). I know, it sounds like a good deal! Who wouldn't want to write a story in comparison to cleaning? But here's the thing: My room is overflowing with my college stuff and is in need of being cleaned! Let's just say I can't remember the last time I cleaned my room like I will do next…simply put it looks like I'm hoarding for the apocalypse or that a tornado came through it…years ago…and I still haven't cleaned….YA, it's a needed cleaning haha! ENJOY 3**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerma**

**Gen**

I can't believe any of this was happening. I grasp onto what's left of my senses.

I knew James was taking me on a date but I didn't know what lengths he would go to. He managed to find a more private beach that wasn't as busy as the more popular ones around seven o'clock. When he picked me up, he wanted everything to be a surprise. That said, he asked me to put on a blindfold. I was hesitant at first but I trusted James so I obliged.

Now I find myself blinded, holding onto his hand while I reach into the air with the other to avoid running into any objects as he steers me towards the beach. I hear the splashing of waves in the distance.

"We're almost there!" James says, a laugh escaping his lips. I laugh at how ridiculous I must look at that moment but still remain cheery._ Come on, I'm on a date with a guy girls dream about!_ My laugh lives short as I accidentally stumble in the sand, but James quickly catches me.

"Whoa there!" he blurts, helping me regain my balance before we continue walking.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No need to be sorry! You are blinded after all! Okay, here we go. Now, close your eyes until I say 'open'," he instructs, slipping his hands behind my head to untie the blindfold. I feel a slight breeze around my eyes as the blindfold slips away, excitement crawling all over my body to see what lay in store.

"Open!" James whispers. I do as he wishes and open my eyes, only to have my breath stuck in my lungs. _This is so cute_! I look down at a red velvet blanket with a few rose petals scattered around. The blanket lay under a picnic wicket basket, a few battery powered candles, silverware, napkins and plates with water bottles on the side.

"Oh my gosh!" was all I managed to say as I managed to somehow learn to breath again.

"Too much?" he asks, giving me a worried look.

"No! Not at all!" I blurt out, reassuring him. "It's just..nobody has ever done this for me before. I mean, I'm not going to lie, I've been on a few dates. But nobody has gone to such lengths to make a date….as perfect as this," I say, scrambling for the right words. I notice my eyes begin to tear up and quickly wipe them away. "Thank you!" I turn to James, embracing him in a hug as I burry my face into the crook of his neck.

Immediately he returns the hug. "If they haven't exceeding this date, then they don't deserve to be with you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have this saying. I tell the guys all the time when they're concerned about a girl. I say 'Girls are not objects. Treat them with respect. Treat them like princesses and be their prince charming.' And it's totally true. Every girl deserves to be loved and the only way to let them know that they are is to show them. You can tell someone that you love them all you want but they won't accept your words until you also treat them as such."

If this were a chick flick, this would have been the moment I would have swooned over in astonishment at his words. James isn't just some guy trying to win my heart. At that moment, I knew I could trust James. Instead of swooning and before I could think about my actions, I inwardly thank James for his proximity and lean in and press my lips against his. I didn't know what I was expecting our first kiss to feel like but it was unlike any other I've ever had. Before pulling away, I notice how supple his lips were and his willingness to respond to mine.

"I-I'm sorry," I exhale deeply, tilting my head away.

"No, don't apologize! It was perfect," he gasps, and I look to find his mesmerizingly hazel brown eyes catching my stare.

I turn away, looking back at the picnic James has set up for us. I think I blew the girl rule of 'don't kiss on the first date' but I could care less. I was now a believer of seeing fireworks after I experienced that kiss with James. Best. Decision. I. Have. Ever. Made.

"So, ugh, what's for dinner?" I ask to relieve tension building up inside of me.

"Oh! It's not fancy or anything but I made a few sandwiches for us. I also packed some chips and vegetables," he added. "Sorry if you don't like vegetables. I like to eat healthy."

"Yeah, I can see that," I comment, checking his body out. Man, this boy worked out. I'm amazed his lips weren't as strong as his body looked like.

"Do you like turkey?" James asks.

"It's one of my favorite lunch meats actually," I joke. I was wearing an olive v-neck blouse with a white tiered peasant skirt with flats. James, the gentlemen that he was, held out his hand for me to help me sit down so I could properly sit in the skirt before joining me on the blanket as well.

"So I hear you're a dance choreographer," James comments. "How did you begin your dancing career?"

"My heritage, actually. I am a very ethnic person, being as I was born out of the country in Bulgaria. I just grew up around it and have loved it for as long as I've remembered. How about you? Dani told me once that you are in a band. Are you the lead singer?"

"We all sing. It's our job just like your job is to dance. My mom actually signed me up for concert choir when I was a little kid. Honestly, I hated it at first! But something clicked as I grew older and I love it now."

"Mind singing me something?" I joke and then shocked once he began.

"_I don't want you to go, I don't want you to go. But it's time to turn your love, give it back. But it's time to turn your love. Give it Back, Give it Back. Give it Back. I don't want you to know, let's not go sleep tonight. It's not that it goes to fast it's just that it goes at all_," he sings. (song: Turn Your Love by Jack Johnson).

"Jack Johnson fan, huh? That was amazing!"

"Didn't think you'd know it," he laughs.

"Don't you know? Girls know everything!" I say sarcastically, looking towards the ocean.

"I should have known!" he laughs again. "How about another question. How did you meet Dani?"

"Middle school. I can't remember when exactly, but we instantly clicked. How about you and the guys?"

"I wish we met as kids like you and Dani but it was because of work. Among thousands of other people, the four of us were chosen for the band. It's an incredible experience. All four of us are almost always together so we've bonded a lot. It's crazy meshing our personalities together!" James laughs.

"Sounds lucky. Do you guys ever fight over girls?"

"No. It sounds bad, but if a girl likes one of us based on our style, the other guys don't mind because our styles are so different."

"I must say, you got some style," I laugh.

"Some!? I'm hurt, truly," James jokes back, holding his hand against his chest as if wounded. "Honestly though, what attracted you to me?"

I lean my chin against my curled up knees as my skirt flows to the ground as I stare into his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, you have a very nice body. But that's not what caught my attention. It was actually how easy you are to talk to. I never had to try to have a conversation, we just flowed."

He nods in comprehension. "If it helps, I try," he jokes again.

"What about you?" I ask, smiling. "Was it my expertise in surfing?"

"I think your skills surpass mine," James jokes. "You look amazing as well! But for me, it was how bubbly you are. You're always happy, it's contagious. Dani as well! It's like you guys just shut out anything bad in the world, not letting it affect either of you. Yeah, you get hurt but you overcome it and stay determined, ready to face another day."

It was crazy how observant he's managed to be. I'm sure Kendall noticed it about Dani considering how they've bonded so closely, but it's true; it's why Dani and I are such good friends. We always stay cheery around each other and keep our heads high. How else are we supposed to face the world without a positive mindset? Yeah, like James noted, it gets hard. But like Dani always says 'Don't worry about Nothing because Nothing is going to be all right.' Everything happens for a reason and we have to keep moving.

Somehow Rick sprouts up in my conscience and I find myself looking away from James. He has to know about Rick. If he found out later down the road, it would really hurt him. Plus, I want nothing to ruin this relationship.

"James, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I don't know how else to tell you but to just be straightforward about it. I'll start by promising there was nothing serious about it! But before I met you, I met another guy."

"Another guy?" James asks concerned, leaning up onto his elbows to get a better look at me.

"Again, we weren't serious at all. It was fun but that was it. It was more of a friendship, I swear!"

"What's his name?" James asks, not accusingly but still with a concerned tone.

"Rick. I met him at a cafe. He took me out on a few dates but I stopped seeing him when I met you. Don't worry though! I'm not pursuing a relationship with him! We never connected like I've been with you."

"Well, thanks for being honest with me. Umm, I'm sorry if it sounds rude but did you guys…"

"The most we've done is hold hands."

James sighs deeply, I hope accepting my words. "It's cool. I mean, we've only hung out with each other a few times and until now we've never been alone," he says, adding a small laugh to the last word. Relief escapes me as I realize he's ok and not freaking out.

"Thanks! It means a lot to me that you didn't think anything else was going on between us. I'm not seeing him anymore, obviously since I'm with you now-"

"So you're with me now?" James adds, beginning to smile.

"Do you want me to be with you?" I hesitate, looking into his eyes again.

"Hmm…well yeah," he laughs. "I've only been able to see you on the few days we've spent hanging out with everyone else but it's not enough. Since you've been honest with me and told me of this mysterious Rick, I'll be honest with you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but with you right now," he says, holding onto my closest hand. _Oh my gosh! Not only am I ecstatic that he's not going to let Rick end us but he's telling me he wants more. _

"Gen, will you pretty please be my girlfriend, be my princess and allow me to be your Prince Charming?" James asks, holding my gaze as we sit side by side on the blanket overlooking the ocean as the sun sets.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the time lapse between this chapter and the last chapter I posted. I didn't have an internet problem or even a birthday. It was more of a writers block problem and the Olympics is distracting me D: I couldn't think of a way to link where I wanted the story to go with where the story was going at the moment. **

**It's funny to admit but I actually took time before writing further and wrote a brief description of future chapters (how what I want them to be about so now it IS going on the path I was planning on) :D**

**BY THE WAY: I know the majority of readers are reading my story because Big Time Rush (WOOHOO) but for those of you who are interested, there is a surfing movie coming out that I am STOKED to see! It's called "Chasing Mavericks" starring Gerard Butler (among others). It looks REALLY awesome and very inspirational. If you want to check the trailer out: /jh09vEGNrXc (if the link doesn't work, just search Chasing Mavericks on youtube :])**

**By the way, towards the end of the chapter, I DID rewrite a version of Carlos cooking dinner. (if you want to see, it's titled "I just ruined dinner" on youtube!). It's not all the same, considering Sam was with him instead of my character Julie (duhh) haha but I thought it was funny and wanted to include it ^,^**

**ALSO just want to give a quick shootout to my friend Kendra! I just showed her who she's meant to look like in my story! You won't get it unless you know this: she hates (strongly dislikes!) Lilly Collins because Kendra has this HUGE EPIC crush on Taylor Lautner and claims Lilly stole him away from her when she dated him. Taylor still loves you Kendra, it's ok! Haha, just trying to poke fun at her 3**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerma**

**Sara- Jennifer Lawrence**

**James**

I stare into Gen's eyes, waiting for her response. _I threw myself out on a limb asking Gen out. I don't even know how much she likes me but now I'm impatiently waiting for her response! Please, PLEASE, say yes and be my girlfriend! PLEA-_

"Ye-YEAH! That would be amazing!" Gen blurts out

I laugh out a breathe, overjoyed as I look back at Gen as I reach myself out to hold her hand.

"I can't wait to tell Dani! She'll be so happy for me! I really was thinking that Kendall would ask her first," she continues giggling giddily. "I don't even know how Julie or Kendra will react but I'm assuming they'll also be joyful!"

"I don't know about Dani or Kendra but you might have to wait to tell Julie."

"Why is that?"

"Well," James begins, sprouting a smile. "My man Carlos took Julie out for a date!"

"So Carlos _does_ like Julie?" Gen asks as she smiles. "That's so cute! I noticed how happy he was when Julie agreed to sit next to him the other day when we watched the movie!"

"Yeah. It might not have seemed like it, considering Carlos isn't one to just throw his emotions out there, but he always talked about Julie. It was crazy. All of us guys were on board this train!"

"I'm so happy for him!"

"Not to be a downer, but it's not certain they'll go out-"

"Well, we worked out. I don't know Julie that well, but, of what I have seen, she's a very sweet and kind person. Although we don't know what will happen, I'm hoping for the best."

"I wonder what they're doing."

**Julie**

"Wow. This smells delicious!" I exclaim, cutting up some vegetables. After the movie the other day, I awoke to a slight rustling feeling brushing against my arm. I had opened my eyes, gazing into someone else's. Confusion encompassed myself before I realized I had fallen asleep and began to stare into the amused face of Carlos who had gently shaken me awake. After helping me up, he offered to walk me back to my apartment in case I were to fall over because of how tired I was. It was a very suave move: he used that time to get me alone in order to ask me on this date. This beautiful, awe-inspiring date I haven't ever before experienced.

I'm a simple person. I don't need to be glamoured with bilgy jewelry or expensive gifts. I appreciate the idea of a date and hadn't even known what to expect. That said, I was much enjoyed having a simple dinner. Carlos had taken me to his house in a gated community I had only heard about somewhere. He wanted to have a more personal time with me compared to going out to dinner.

"I know it's not what guys usually do BUT I wanted to show you more of what I like to do," Carlos explains, smiling as he flips chicken and steak around on a skillet.

"No, don't stress it! I very much appreciate the idea of staying in verses going out. I don't want to be ravished with gifts, it kind of freaks me out," I comment, preparing the cut up veggies in order to be steam cooked.

"You don't like gifts? Why? I mean, it's not like gifts are to be expected ever but you NEVER like getting gifts?"

"Only when someone else is getting a gift. Like christmas! Everyone is sharing! I just feel spoiled getting personalized attention," I answer, laughing at how absurd that must sound.

Carlos let the chicken/ steak combo simmer as he turned his attention to a side dish known as kenwa rice.

"So are you really good friends with Dani and Gen?"

"I like to think so. I mean they just moved in not too long ago but of what I can tell, both of them are wonderful to hang out with them both. But, as you can tell, Kendra is like a sister to me. But a very helpful, loving sister compared to the cliche annoying sister," I laugh.

"How long have you known Kendra?"

"Ugh," I begin, actually thinking about the first day I remember meeting her. "I was a junior in high school. I-I was having a lot of trouble at the time and she basically saved me," I continue, beginning to tear up.

"Trouble? What happened? Of course, if you don't mind me asking!" Carlos turns to me, ignoring the meat and not caring if it burned.

I didn't know whether I should admit tell him or not. Sara was my best friend and I don't want to sadden our date.

"Julie, you can tell me," Carlos genuinely says, giving me a hug as he looks into my eyes. "I'm a good listener," he adds, trying to brighten my deepening mood.

I look back at Carlos for a few more moments before making a decision. Looking into his eyes, I knew he cared. I knew telling him about this part of my past would actually matter to him and I wouldn't be just telling another person about Sara who could care less.

"Kendra wasn't my first close best friend. I actually had another. Her name was Sara and we've done everything together as far as I can remember, all the way back to being toddlers. It was prom day in May, when every Junior skips school to get ready for the special night," I explain, laughing as I remembered the school spirit. "Sara and I were so excited because these two guys on the football team asked to be our dates. Somehow Sara persuaded me to overpay for everything that goes into getting ready for Prom, just like her. The selling point was 'we only live once so we gotta live it Big Time.' It was a stupid decision not to watch what we spend but we've saved up for the night for so long that it sounded like a good thing at the time." The first actual tear spills over the corner of my eye. Carlos sees it and gets me a tissue quickly.

"Please, sit down," Carlos gestures for a chair at the kitchen table before I continued my story.

"Thank you," I say, wiping away my eye, thankful as well that I didn't go overboard with makeup. I could have looked much worse on top of my already weeping! "Sara was driving over to our dates house where our prom group were gathering to take pictures before the dance. I-I remember hearing this song by the Jonas Brothers I was obsessed with come on the radio and I blasted the bass. Sara and I were so into it, singing along when all of a sudden this car came out of nowhere!"

"You got into a car accident? Oh my god! Were you two okay?"

"No," I say, wiping more tears away. "It was a fatal car crash. A, ugh, drunk driver ran threw the intersection we were driving through and crash into Sara's side of the car. All I saw was something shiny come out of nowhere and then the sudden feeling of being whipped around as the small car was flipping over. The next thing I knew, I was laying in a hospital bed with tubes sticking out all over my body as I woke up to the sight of a bland room with beeping machines. My mom was so relieved I wasn't injured too bad, receiving a broken arm, some scratches and bruises and a lot of sore muscles. It didn't stop the tears streaming down her face, though. I had asked what was wrong and she told me the news. Sara had suffered from a serious concussion from crashing into the steering wheel but that's not what caused her death. The driver had ended up smashing into her so hard that it broken a few of her ribs and punctured her lung. She died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital," I finished, trembling from the memory.

"I'm so sorry!" Carlos says, holding my hand as I wipe my eyes with the tissue using my other hand. "The good die young but I wish she hadn't. I can see she really meant a lot to you and I would have loved to been able to meet another friend of yours. I'm sure she's smiling down at you for how wonderful a person she's seen you become."

I smile at Carlos words. "Thank you Carlos. Really, thank you. It means a lot to me!"

A few moments pass before Carlos breaks the silence I used to think of Sara. "Want to make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah, I bet I can cheer you up."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah. Want to make the bet?"

"What are we betting?" I ask, curious.

"How about if I win, I get a hug."

"Do I get a hug if I win?"

"Deal!" Carlos smiles, getting up and heading over the the almost done food. "I have this thing that I do when I cook over the stove. Tonight I'll call it the chicken steak dance. It's kind of stupid but I think it's interesting!" He explains, grabbing onto the skillet and flipping it high in the air.

I begin to laugh at this "dance" but burst out laughing when he drops some of the food.

"Uh oh! I- I just dropped the food!" Carlos laughs, looking back at me. He turns the stove off to try and rescue then now spoiled food from the stove, saying "Okay, umm, yup I just dropped the food. Sorry! I just ruined dinner! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" I laugh at his mistake. "I guess we're being vegetarians tonight with all of this rice and vegetables! Did you do that on purpose JUST to make me laugh?"

"I wish I was that brilliant of a mastermind but I did get you to laugh which IS cheering up! Come on over here!" Carlos continues to laugh, opening up his arms for me, getting ready for a hug.

I gladly accept my defeat and enclose myself in his welcoming arms of his hug


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'll admit it now: this chapter DOES have a few swear words. I honestly don't usually engage in such language, only in private occasions with the proper audience, so please excuse the words if they do offend you.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :B Getting pretty crazyyy**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerma**

**Kendra**

There had been a change of plans. To be honest, I wasn't going to do much tonight other than sit around watching a few movies on demand while Julie was out. But that's the thing: Julie wasn't here and I'm not the kind of person that gets easily entertained being solo. I need to be out and about, doing things to preoccupy my time when I'm either not working or _already_ have plans. My inability to be by myself sprouted up my new plans of the evening. I wanted to see Logan.

Upon first meeting Logan, I wasn't looking for much of a relationship. Sure Julie has a crush with his friend Carlos but that didn't mean anything. I mean, come on! I'm single and ready to mingle!

I have to admit, though, I do like the attention. My last breakup wasn't necessarily a smooth and gentle one considering my ex cheated on me. Let's just say it took me days to get out of my slump and weeks before I stopped thinking so poorly of myself and regained my confidence. There's something different with Logan; I don't know what it is but I just feel like I could open up and be myself around him.

Before Carlos left with Julie, I had asked where Logan might be at, considering I didn't have his number to ask him myself. Carlos didn't know when, but he had mentioned Logan was going to stop by Dani's work at the surfing school sometime tonight Carlos joked about it being a classic Logan move to have forgotten something of his, this time forgetting something during his time at the surfing lesson from Dani's work.

I had asked what he could possibly have forgotten that it took a few days to realize but Carlos hadn't known either and didn't think to ask since he was so busy getting his date with Julie organized.

Either way, it's as best of a lead as I had. I felt like a detective trying to track Logan down but, hey, it's making my night more fun. To not get carried away, I set a time limit to not spend more than a few hours driving around. No guy is ever going to run my life, never has and never will.

After pulling into the familiar parking lot near the surfing school and finding a spot, I head over into the building.

I open the door and spot Logan standing by the counter. Well, there goes my night of trying to track him down. That was easier than I thought; maybe I should look into this detective thing as a career to pursue.

And then it hits me. Logan is talking to some tan girl at the counter with curly flowing dark hair. Confusion and jealous rack my thoughts as I watch the two of them talk. _What the- No, he's just talking…It's nothing serious!_

I couldn't have been more wrong as I spot Logan leaning towards the side of her face, flipping her hair out of the way in order to whisper something in her ear. I don't know what he could have said but it ended with both of them laughing. _What the fuck!?_ But with my past relationship history luck, it got worse than that. I see the girl spot his phone on the counter and takes it to punch what I heard to be her "number" in it. Jealousy sprouts anger as I see her hand back his phone as he smiles flirtatiously back at her. _Scoring some digits, huh Logan? Well, at least I don't just throw my number around to every guy that pays attention to me! I can't stand this any longer!_

And to think, I thought he was being a friendly flirt to me. I thought I was that special girl he decided to be with. I guess that's just his natural swagger, acting like he can get any girl he pleases. What an ass! I didn't know whether I should have been more mad at myself for falling so easily for such scum or mad at him for just tossing me to the side as if I meant nothing!

I slam the building door shut and begin walking back towards my car without a second glance back.

**Logan**

I turn towards the front of the building to where the noise erupted from. _Was-Was that Kendra?_ I look after the womanly figure that's fading with every step. _I think it is! But what is she doing-Oh crap! She just saw me talking to Jackie_!

"Excuse me a second," I say to Jackie as I walk out of the building.

"See you soon! Call me!" Jackie calls after me quickly as I exit through the door.

"Kendra?" I call as I slightly jog towards her, hoping it really was her so I didn't appear like a lunatic if she wasn't if I was seeing things.

_I guess I was right, considering she turned around_. I see shock on her face, but am oblivious as to why. "Kendra, wait up!"

"Get a life! I'm not just some girl you can flirt with all the time and then ditch at a moments notice for someone else!"

_Okay. I found out why she was shocked to see me. I guess she assumed I was to busy with Jackie to have noticed her_.

"That was nothing!" I call back, jogging across the rest of street to her.

"It didn't look like nothing. Tell me, what scented perfume was she wearing? You were close enough to sniff it off of her!"

"Please just listen-"

"No! Just no, Logan. I know I've only been with you a few times while we were with everyone else but I was beginning to really like you. But it doesn't matter anymore because clearly I didn't matter as much to you. You're just like my ex! Along with him, you managed to easily shatter my heart into pieces and cast it to the side as if it were nothing so you can go be with another girl! So, if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to just stand around and let my heart get destroyed further by a sleaze like yourself!" She turns away and continues to walk in the direction of her car.

"It's not like that!" I yell after her, stuck standing on the sidewalk.

"That's what they all say!" Kendra yells back as she get's into her car and slams the door shut before driving away, leaving me alone.

_I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?_

At first I didn't know what emotions were racing through me but then it hit me. I liked Kendra. I guess that saying of "you don't know what you have until it's gone" really happens more often than realized. I hadn't thought of it until now but I do like Kendra and she likes me to considering she just admitted to it! True, I thought it would just be a fun game of us flirting back and forth while Kendall and James, and now even Carlos, grew serious with the girls. Maybe it was _meant_ for Kendra and I to be together as well. I couldn't think of that now, though. All I could think about is getting ahold of Kendra in hopes of explaining myself and apologizing. Probably even begging for forgiveness but I didn't care what I'd have to do. I'd do anything at that moment, finally realizing my feelings for her. God, if only she had come ten minutes sooner as I made my way into the place! Then she wouldn't be mad because I wouldn't have talked so wildly to Jackie! UGHH!

I turn to run to my car, forgetting Jackie and everything else, as I race after Kendra.

**Dani**

Movie night was very interesting to say the least. Granted, it wasn't a horror movie where the guy can sneak his arm around the girl and of course reason that he wanted to comfort her. No, it was much better! Kendall held me in his arms anyway just because he wanted to put his arm around me. I don't know how big of a deal it was to him but it was a very blissful appreciated cliche moment I've always wanted to have: a guy resting his arm around you because it was _you_ he would be holding.

Although Kendall had to leave with James and the other guys, allowing no private time to personally say goodbye to me, that didn't stop him from keeping in touch. He called me later that night and we talked for a brief period of time until I finally admitted I was too tired to continue talking further. He laughed at how blunt I was about it but accepted it anyway and wished me goodnight. He soon texted me a quick goodnight message as well before I dozed off into sleep.

I woke up the morning with worry spewing around my conscience. I liked Kendall, more than any other guy I've had feelings for, and it freaked me out. It'd break my heart, and especially his, if our feelings just kept growing and growing only to end up ripped apart when the moment came where I had to leave. It wasn't fair to either of us! I've seen those sappy love movies and I will _not_ allow myself to end up alone and crying, eating a tub of ice cream in my apartment curled up in hoard of blankets while I watched a sad movie like the Titanic. I'm a strong and independent woman and need to make the right decisions to prevent myself from resorting to that state of living. The real question is, though, will making the decision to stop my relationship really be best or will it cause heartbreak itself?

I didn't know what to do about my relationship with Kendall as I stepped out of my Jeep to meet up with him. I haven't seen him since the movie night a few days ago and was interested in hanging out again. I wasn't working today and he didn't have to head to the studio to work on recording more music until closer to four in the afternoon. We decided to just catch up quickly to eat lunch at a Jimmy Johns.

"Hey!" Kendall called over to me in the parking lot, spotting me locking up my car.

"Howdy," I say, giving a small smile. Before another word escapes my lips, he swoops in and lifts me off the ground in a giant hug. I almost shriek out in surprise but he soon puts my feet back on the ground. The sweet, sweet ground I just learned to appreciate more for helping me keep my balance.

"Craving a sub? Not that I have anything wrong with Jimmy's place here, I just don't eat here often," Kendall laughs, not noticing my brief freak out, as we make our way inside. It was a pretty closed off place, on the second floor of another restaurant down below. Must be a californian thing to bundle places. I don't see it too often back home. Or, maybe it's just the neighborhood.

"I love sandwiches. Not all the time, of course, otherwise it'd be too much. But whenever I'm able, I practically pounce at the opportunity," I say to make small talk.

"I'm more of a Sonic guy. I have a secret love for their cherry lemonade. Perfecto," he says, impersonating an Italian chef as he kisses his lips. Okay, that caused me to burst out a laughing at his cute facial expression he ended up having after. "Honestly, I don't go eating fast food much at all. Did you know it's bad for you?" he laughs again.

"Wow, wouldn't have guessed," I laugh back. "But this kind of place, specializing in sandwiches, makes me slightly believe the lie I tell myself that the food is somewhat good for you! Don't worry about my health, though, I almost always eat the food I buy from the grocery store. Good ol' healthy food."

"Marry me now," Kendall jokes, not serious at all as he turns to place an order for a small turkey sandwich. Good thing he turned away because my cheeks probably turning beet red as I processed his small remark._ Calm down, Dani. It's just a joke! He's not committing to anything!_

_"_Can I have the same thing?" is all I could manage to say to the guy behind the counter as I take deep breathes. "I, ugh, have to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" I blurt, darting towards the restrooms.

I come back a few minutes later after calming my blush, not really having gone to the bathroom. I see Kendall sitting at a table and join him.

"Wait, OH MY GOD! Did I leave you with the bill? I am SO sorry! I just had to really go-" I begin apologizing as I reach into my purse to get money out.

"It's chill. When you gotta' go, you gotta' go. Don't worry about it, this one is on me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't freak about it," Kendall says, laughing again.

"Wow, thank you!"

We both chew our food for a few minutes before Kendall stops the silence. "Have you heard about Carlos and Julie's date?"

"What?"

"Oh, you haven't been told. Well, Carlos asked Julie out."

"That's so amazing! Where'd he take her?"

"He actually cooked dinner for her at his house last night."

"That's so sweet! Julie is such a nice person! She was actually the first people I met from california."

"I met you last year," Kendall says, giving me a surprised look. "I'm jealous that Julie has known you for longer than I have!"

I laugh at myself for not thinking of the plane ride last august. "You know what I mean! Julie helped us move into our apartment. It was a very kind gesture."

"And that's got me thinking-"

"Julie helping us has got you thinking?"

Kendall laughs before responding, "No! I mean, how we've all been spending time together since you've moved here. How _we've_ been spending time together."

I had no idea where he was going with this as I gaze back into his green eyes.

"I didn't picture asking you in a Jimmy Johns of all places," Kendall tries to joke. "But I, ugh, was wondering…if you wanted…to be my girlfriend?"

"Be your girlfriend?" I ask, confusion clogging my head. Yes, I'd love to-But I couldn't agree to that! I couldn't start a relationship that I knew was going to end in a short period of time!

"Yeah," Kendall says as he smiles widely at me.

I didn't know what I was thinking or what made me make the decision but I found myself walking away from the table, away from Jimmy Johns and away from Kendall as I walked to my car to leave the place.

Not until later had I really realized how stupid my decision to leave was and knew what it will cause will be anything but good


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoping you are enjoying my story so far. It's getting CRAZY! Haha**

**Again, as a warning if you don't appeal to it, this chapter does contain some profane words. I don't ascribe to using such language but everyone has free will. **

**ENJOY 3**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerma**

**Gen**

"I don't know what I should do!" I burst out saying as I walk into the kitchen were I know Dani is eating dinner.

"What are you talking about?" she mumbles, not looking at me.

"Whoa, what's up with you? I haven't seen you look this sad since…I don't think I've ever seen you look this depressing, actually. What's wrong?" I say, worry overruling any problems I already am facing. I take a seat next to her at the table so she can talk to me.

"I, ugh…I'm such an idiot Gen!"

"What? Why are you an idiot?" Okay, if she thought she was stupid and THAT was why she was upset, I think I'm going to slap her silly! Dani is far from stupid!

"I don't know what I was thinking! I freaked out, Gen! I- Okay, let me explain. I love Kendall, I know that now! But it's just, how can I keep spending time with him, loving him more by each day that we're together, when it's all going to be taken away when we have to go back home?"

"OH MY GOODNESS! You better not be telling me you left him!"

"Umm.."

"DANIELLE!" I raise my voice in astonishment. Let's just say, this is crazy talk to me because I hardly _ever_ call Dani by her full name!

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Dani moans, on the verge of tears.

"Why would you do such a thing!?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I continuously keep worrying about how I have to leave at the end of the summer-"

"Who cares if you have to leave? Don't you get it? If you really care about Kendall, none of that matters! You can't live your life by what you think might or will happen! Tomorrow is never written! If you keep worrying about tomorrow, you'll never be able to live in the present. My advice is to go find him and beg for forgiveness like your life depended on it! I just hope, for your sake, that you didn't break that boys heart too bad."

I see a change of face on Dani as what happened really hits her. But instead of freaking out, I see a wave of ambition and determination light up her expression.

"Hope it works out!" I yell after her as she bursts from the table, grabbing her purse and car keys, and whisks out of the apartment.

"Thank you!" She calls back before slamming the door closed behind her.

"No problem," I whisper, to no one in particular now that she left. "Now, onto my problems."

I haven't talked to Rick in a while but knew I had to break things off. I loved James and I'm his girlfriend now. But I can't just disappear from Rick's life without an explanation. That said, I asked if we could meet up and talk at my apartment. Checking the clock, he should be here any minute.

I haven't known Rick for that long so telling him I could no longer see him didn't really worry me as being a challenge or something to worry about. I just hope he didn't think our relationship was going anywhere, otherwise this could get ugly.

During my inner monologue, I hear a knock coming from our door. Rick's here! I open the door to see…James. _What_?

"Oh, hi!"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, actually. I invited Rick over so I could explain to him that whatever was between us is over."

"Oh, ugh, you want me to come back later then?"

"Um, no. Did you want to just stay in my room for a little bit? It shouldn't take too long. There's a TV in there," I add, hoping it made the wait be less boring.

"Sure, I can snoop around," James laughs but makes sure to add "just kidding" to the end. I laugh lightly as he leaves towards my room so I could talk to Rick privately.

Soon another knock comes from my door and I know this is Rick. You know, unless Dani forgot her keys.

"Hi," I say, opening the door to reveal the long awaited Rick.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I was beginning to think you fell from the face of the earth," he jokes.

"That'd be a heck of a conversation starter," I joke back. "Um, but I asked you to come over to tell you something. I-I'm seeing another guy-"

"What?"

"I met this other guy a few days after our first date-"

"Wait, so you've been seeing two guys at the same time?"

"No, it's not like that! I didn't know either of you guys at all, it was more of a friend thing."

"But that'd mean you agreed to go on a second date with me while also knowing this other guy?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't serious for anyone. I just met him but I knew you longer-"

"How stupid of you! You can't just change your mind like that!"

"Ugh, yes I can!" I shoot back angrily. "It's not like we were going out or anything Rick! I didn't think this would be such a big deal!"

"It is! I thought we had something! But instead I find out you've been seeing another guy behind the scenes, probably sleeping with him!"

Out of nowhere, James comes into the room. "I don't know you, but I can assure you Gen isn't the type of girl to give it all up on the first date!"

"Second date is the charm, then?" Rick counters sharply back. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"My names James. I'm Gen's boyfriend. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but that's debatable at the moment." I didn't advise James to be such a smartass with Rick but I was okay with it now!

"Boyfriend? So soon!? Are you kidding me? And to think, you didn't think you were a whore!"

"That is uncalled for! You don't even know our relationship and you so eagerly make such judgements?" James counters heatedly.

"Why this guy? At least tell me that!" Rick shoots back, more calmly than before. I didn't know if he learned his ways to not just call me names or if James intimidated him. I'd be happy with either.

"One, he doesn't act like a prick! And _according to you, I'm stupid…I'm difficult…forever changing my mind…but according to him I'm beautiful, incredible…everything he ever wanted! Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._" (Italicized words from the song "According to You" by Orianthi). "I can honestly say, I don't know why I was attracted to you in the first place but if you didn't get the message already, I'm over you and have moved on! That said, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I furiously say.

"Whatever! You're his problem now!" Rick bitterly responds as he storms out of my apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I turn to James, tears flooding my eyes. "Thank you!" I sob out, hugging him for support. "I've never dealt with that before! I'm sorry you had to see that!"

"Don't worry about it! He's out of your life now, and I'm here for you, so just sob away and get it all out," James comforts me back, returning the hug as he rubs my shoulders soothingly. "Don't listen to anything that piece of crap says! You are a funny, irresistible, incredible person and I can't stop thinking about you!"

"Thanks you, James. I really do love you," I say, holding onto him for what I hoped could be forever.

**Logan**

Here I am, sitting on the couch, alone, playing with a football.

"Cheer up, bro!" Carlos calls over from the kitchen where he's hanging out with Julie.

"What's on your mind?" Julie asks.

I peer over to see them both giving me what seems to be their undivided attention. "I hope you don't get mad, Julie, but I really hurt Kendra."

"What happened?" she asks, unphased.

"We've always been flirting back and forth, I didn't think anything of it. I didn't think I'd really fall for her," I end, almost whispering that I'd be surprised if they could hear me. "But it doesn't matter," I add, throwing the football in the air so I can slightly get distracted. "Because she hates me now."

"What'd you do?"

"I was flirting with another girl. Kendra saw and stormed off. I'm so stupid!" I say, throwing the football again.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to purposely hurt her," Julie reassures me. "I can tell you regret your decision to. But don't give up, Kendra will come around. But to be honest, it's going to be hell trying to regain Kendra's trust back."

"I don't think she wants to see my face again," I mumble out, my throat getting tight as the words register in my mind. I really messed things up and now I have to face the consequences.

"Want some girl advice, from the girl who is her best friend?" Julie asks, and I notice Carlos holding onto her hand. A gesture I wish I could share with Kendra.

"You'd help me?"

"Sure I would. If I had a camera, I'd take a picture of you and show you how much you wear your heart on your sleeve. You did mess up, I give you that, but I can also tell you really are beating yourself up about what happened and that you really do care for Kendra. So take my advice: keep trying. Kendra isn't going to be won over easily but she'll know you really do care for here if you're persistent."

"Persitent, huh?"

"It makes sense. If you keep showing up on her doorstep, you'll show her you're going to keep trying until you make it up to her. Or she'll think you're beginning to stalk her, but that's another story!" Carlos jokes.

"Thanks," I say, managing a laugh. "So you really think I have a shot?" I ask Julie.

"More than a shot. I've seen how she looks at you," she responds.

Looking back at Carlos and Julie, both of them holding hands, I realize that is what I want with Kendra. I want to be the person she looks to talk with her, to hold her, to support her. I might have hurt her, but I will do whatever it takes to make it up! It reminds me of a song by John Mayer called Edge Of Desire. "Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me. I'm just about to set fire to everything I see. I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe. There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me. So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire. Steady my breathing, silently screaming 'I have to have you now.' Wired and I'm tired, think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor. Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours."

I screwed things up and if I didn't act soon, I might lose Kendra as both a friend and something more.

"I have to find Kendra," I say, throwing my football on the couch as I grab my keys and make my way out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, there is some foul language in this chapter. I think it's only one word…but I wanted to warn you just in case ^,^**

**Here Kathryn: I am trying to make up with him! Please stop yelling at me lol**

**Please review! :D Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**Dani**

I realized I didn't exactly, actually at all, have any idea as to where Kendall lived. Granted, he might not even be home but it's the best place to start. There was no way I was going to ask Kendall myself! That would, one, be kind of awkward after how I had just treated him and, two, I would probably not get a very nice response text. That said, I had asked Gen if James knew.

I sat in my car for what felt like an hour, when in reality it was only about twenty minutes, waiting for her response. It didn't seem like a far drive and I was kind of grateful, and freaked out, about the drive. I wanted to get there and apologize but I also needed some time to collect my thoughts.

And that's where I am now, trying to drive on the road to this place Kendall calls "home."

_What could I possibly say to explain my behavior? I know for sure I'm going to tell the truth! I remember thinking I should make an excuse but it's not going to cut it and I'd be digging a giant hole of lies which I am strongly against doing. Kendall deserves the truth for why I acted the way I did and nothing else. I just don't know how to phrase it yet_.

To try and escape my thoughts, I turn on the radio for some music.

"_Man, it's been a long day. Stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway, wondering if I really tried everything I could, not knowing if I should try a little harder. Oh, but I'm scared to death. That there may not be another one like this and I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread. I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed so bad. And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you the thing that you needed to have. I'm so sad, sad_." (Italicized lyrics from Sad by Maroon 5).

_Wow, this song practically resembles my current situation. Weird but ironic. _

Listening into the song, a growing pain of depression attacks me_. I'm so frustrated! I hate this feeling of hurt; I hurt Kendall, I hurt myself and I probably hurt any chance of us being together. I can't believe I was so stupid! _And of course, for some reason, when I get to worked up about things I begin to cry, making this moment so much easier. Not. As I continue driving down the road, I take the small time to occasionally wipe tears away.

_I can't believe I was so stupid. WHY did I have to just leave!? Why didn't I just say I needed a little bit more time to think about it? I know he would have been crushed, I know I would, but it would have been way better than just LEAVING! What is wrong with me? Am I that scared of heartbreak that I can't even process the idea of trying? Who knows what will happen!_

And then it hits me: I don't know how this relationship with Kendall will go but that's the same with Life. _I won't ever know what will come next but that's part of the struggle to live. It's just like what Gen told me back at the apartment. I have to live in the present and stop freaking about what will happen tomorrow with anything._

I could have face-palmed my face if it wouldn't be such a hazard while I was still driving._ Ermahgerd, I'm so stupid!_

_I have to do whatever it takes to make it up to Kendall. If I have to go on my knees and beg for him to take me back, I will! Oh god, I don't even know how he's doing right now! Heartbroken like myself for sure. How did he even respond to it? I know I hurt him, I just hope not too bad that I can't make it up to him. _

_Well I guess this is my chance because I think I'm here_.

I pull into the driveway of the house I really hope is Kendall's. And then I know it's Kendall's house because I spot his car parked crookedly near the garage and I spot him moping inside.

_Crap. Have I mentioned how stupid I am? Why did I do that?_

Before I word vomit anything else in my head, I get out of the car and head to the front door to present the best apology I have ever done to the most important guy I have ever loved.

**Kendra **

I didn't know what I was going to do. I know I should accept the fact that what Logan and I had meant nothing to him. I know he's hurt me and I shouldn't pursue him further. I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but I still wanted to be with him. But it doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what's best for me and what's best is ending anything Logan and I shared. Thinking about what I should do, I know I'm strong enough to stop things between us but I hope I'm strong enough when the moment comes.

It's times like these when I wished I had a relationship history like Julie. She was always making the right decisions, always finding those nice and sweet guys. I don't even know why her relationships failed. But I guess there's a reason to everything and I gain confidence back into my relationship choices. But it aches to see how happy she is with Carlos, how I thought that's what it'd be like with Logan. But again, I'm happy Julie ended up being happy, it almost makes my attempt at a relationship with Logan almost bearable.

Tears begin to stream down my face just thinking of Logan, thinking of the possibilities our relationship could have sprouted, but will never happen. My long sleeve doesn't seem capable of wiping away enough tears and I find myself getting up from laying on my bed to walk into the bathroom for some tissue.

_I-I just can't believe he did that. It shouldn't be such a big deal but it was the ending to a very new beginning; you'd at least hope the relationship would grow at least a tiny bit before something disastrous came along to rip it to shreds. _

I find myself wiping away any makeup that I managed to put on earlier. I look myself in the mirror, at least trying to also wipe away any smudges my makeup left behind.

I'm about done when I hear fierce pounding coming from our apartment door.

"Kendra! Please open up!"

Was that Logan? I walk slowly towards the front door. _If it's him, he can wait. But if it's not I'd feel really bad_. I decide to check through the peep hole just in case it was some salesman so I wouldn't be rude. _But then again, salespeople in general can be quite bothersome, maybe teaching them some patience would help…_I ignore my thoughts and check the door.

It's Logan.

"What do you want?" I call meanly.

"Please! Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain! You tossed me to the side like I meant nothing. You don't have to try to make me feel better, I stocked up on a gallon of ice cream and kleenex to help me with that!" _Oh god, maybe I _was _turning into a sappy sad person from the movies!_ "Just go away!"

"I'm not going to leave until I can talk this out with you," Logan states determinedly.

"I'll just…call the cops," I threaten back, not actually serious, only hoping he'd take the hint.

"If that's what must be done," He calls back. I can just imagine him staring at the door, crossing his arms and preparing for a long wait.

I sigh deeply, contemplating what I should do. _Ughhhh_…_I'm really angry with him but I don't want him just standing outside the apartment. He will eventually be able to come inside anyways when Julie comes home. I don't know if he'll respect it if I told him to keep out to the side while she entered. Besides, if he's as determined as he sounds right now, he's going to also eventually find the opportunity to find a way to explain himself so I might as well just get it over with_.

"Fine!" I inwardly scowl at myself for giving into him so easily but another side of me argues that I just want to hear what he has to say and then I'll toss him out like he so easily has done to me. "Explain," I say as I swing the door open, folding my arms and standing my ground, trying to hide any stray tears and hoping new ones don't form.

"I messed up and I can't begin to express how sorry I am! It sounds so scripted, but she was nothing! I really do care about-"

"Don't you say that you cared! If you cared, you wouldn't have done that! You wouldn't have gone flirting with some other girl and pushed me to the brink of your thoughts!" I cry out, tears once again swelling up my eyes. _Eyes, stop the waterworks! It's not helping_!

"Please, I'm begging for another chance!"

"Do you even know why I am crying right now? It's because of you!" I sob pushing Logan away lightly, turning away from him , covering my mouth with my hand in disbelief as tears once again cascade down my cheeks. _Screw him or any other man who thinks I'm not worthy or good enough! I would have given my life and soul over but I guess that's not enough for him if he's just going to chase after someone else!_ I turn back to Logan, holding his gaze so he will truly understand what I'm about to say next. "But it's okay. And you know why? Because crying is a good thing! It means I should accept that you've treated me like shit and that I've had enough!" I cry out. "I just hope the next girl you trick doesn't get hurt as much as you've hurt me! I can't believe I actually thought I loved you!"

"Kendra, please, I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare! Don't say that you 'love me'!" I counter, using air quotes. "You don't love me because if you did it would have been _me_ you flirted with. I guess I'm just another toy to play with. But guess what, I'm not playing. I want a man who I can trust, who I can talk to about anything and everything and NOT have to worry about someone else coming between us!"

"Please, just hear me out!" Logan pleads, voice cracking and I notice his eyes actually begin to tear up. Shock invades me as I stare back into his eyes, confused as to why he's caring now. I fold my hands across my chest defensively.

"I know you probably won't forgive me, ever. But please, just know I didn't know I'd end up falling in love with you!"

"Yeah right-"

"Hear me out, please!" he pleads once again, grabbing onto my forearms. "I'll be honest. I first started talking to you because you were beautiful," he says, and I turn my head away from him, hurt that he only liked me because of my appearance. "It sounds horrible but I didn't expect anything more than a give-and-take relationship between us. But the more I spent time with you, the more I fell in love with your small quirks and things that you did. I was confused! I was falling in love with you but believing you didn't feel the same way because of what I thought from the get-go. So I tried breaking it off by chasing after Jackie. I'm so sorry! If I could, I would trade everything, anything I have, to get you to forgive me! It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I wish it never happened! Please! Just give me one more chance!" He broke off.

I couldn't respond, my feelings colliding with each other. My brain told me taking him back would be the stupidest decision I could ever make. But my heart, it told me I should and will be able to trust him again. Silence envelopes around us as both of stare back at another as I still cry. In order to possibly think more clearly, I turn away again and stare towards the far wall of our apartment.

"_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you. I know that I'm causing you pain…," _Logan whispers, cutting the silence away and causing me to reconnect with his gaze_. "Your broken heart requires all of my attention …Please don't lose your faith; Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe…I know I made you feel this way. You gotta breathe, we'll be okay. Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_" (Italicized words are lyrics from the song Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5).

_I hear him telling me how he wants another chance, how he wants to be the one taking care of me but I'm still hesitant_. "How will I know this won't happen again?" I ask.

"By trusting me," He whispers back softly, holding onto me. A tear escapes my eye once again and I notice him gently raising his thumb, caressing my cheek and wiping it away along with any other stray tears. Logic fights against me with every reason as to not listen to any of the words coming from his mouth, but I block every single one of them out.

Logan made a mistake flirting with another girl but I would equally make such a bad mistake if I thought my relationship with Logan would be like any other failed relationship I've had in the past. I know the few guys in the past cheated on me, causing me to have such a strict viewpoint, but Logan didn't commit that serious of a crime; he only _flirted_. Don't get me wrong, I still think flirting could sprout into something worse but it's also not enough to end a relationship, even the friendship I have with Logan.

"One chance, that's all you get," I whisper back. He cracks his gorgeously famous smile I couldn't help but fall in love with from the beginning.

"Thank you. That's all I ask," Logan says, cradling me by his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ermahgerd, another time lapse. Excuse me ^,^ but you have to admit, I think I still manage to update faster than some other authors…at least I think I do O.O**

**Anywho, I'm just going to admit that imfuzzywiththerestofthisstor y… HA try reading THAT! :] sorry, drinking coffee at 11:30 at night…idk why….but it's so good… ^.^**

**I'm an apologetic person, so please excuse my craziness at the moment :D (again).**

**OKAY!: Here's a QUICK summary to get caught up**

**So Dani met BTR the previous summer and decided to see them again this summer. Everyone has fun, blah blah. Dani sprouts a relationship with Kendall but when Kendall tries DTR their relationship to be her boyfriend, Dani freaks out because she think her heart will get broken when she leaves from her vacation in Cali. Gen met a guy named Rick and thought he was a nice guy. She then met James and chose him to be her boyfriend. Rick was pretty pissed and stormed away but Gen is happy with James now. Julie falls for Carlos and they spend quality time together as he cooks her dinner where she explains a past friendship to him. And poor, flirtatious Kendra got her heart broken by Logan when he flirted with another girl when she thought she was the one he wanted. He did apologize and is working on regaining her trust. **

**Okay, so I don't know if I left anything out, at least I hope I didn't considering I WROTE this story. BUT you get the jiffy of what's going on (If not, feel free to reread past chapters) :]**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**Gen**

"How do you think Kendall is going to handle things?" I ask, chewing my nails as I worry about Dani apologizing to Kendall. I'm in Julie's apartment with James holding my shoulders as Carlos sits with Julie at his side across the kitchen table.

It takes a moments hesitation for James or Carlos to respond and I look up to notice them trying to communicate via facial expression. _Man, they are more talented than I gave them credit for. I assumed that skill was reserved to woman._ I quickly scold myself for the slight sexism. _I have to stop letting bad situations to cause me to think negative thoughts_.

"It's up in the air," James begins.

"It's true. I think of Kendall as this hopeless romantic, going to such great lengths and caring so deeply for the people he cares about. It's just who he is so I can see him forgiving Dani once she explains why it all happened," mentions Carlos.

"True. I want to believe that and reassure you that he will take Dani back with open arms. But then again, I think it also took an emotional toll on him as well as hurt his ego a little so he might not take kindly to seeing her," James continues.

"Hurt his ego?" Julie blurts out, slightly confused.

"Well, think about it. Kendall has done nothing but care for Dani and the moment he gives this huge request for Dani to respond to, she leaves him. I know she's your best friend, Gen, and I hope you know I'm intentionally taking a stab at Dani," Carlos explains. "I don't know, if I were Kendall, and I always expressed my love for this one girl, it'd hurt my confidence a little if she didn't say yes, and hurt even more not to answer it."

"It makes sense," I wisper, finding myself tracing invisible lines on the table to distract my thoughts of what situation Dani is in at the moment. "But I'm hoping for the best. I mean, I always pegged Kendall as a sweetheart. But it doesn't help to dwell on possibilities. Only when it happens should it matter."

"Good viewpoint to keep."

**Dani**

Standing on Kendall's doorstep at the moment is making me think I might hyperventilate because of how much I'm worrying. My dad always tells me "Don't worry about Nothing because Nothing is going to be alright," which get's me thinking that whatever is meant to happen will happen and that I should face my problems without worrying of what could happen; or what could go wrong.

I don't know what Kendall's doing at the moment but I need to do this. If not for me, definitely for Kendall. I shouldn't have left him and would have smacked myself in the face if not for the awkward stares his neighbors would give me as they watch from their yard as they pull weeds.

_Get a grip. Step 1 is knocking on the door_. I raise my hand after my courage builds up and manage to gently knock a few times to get Kendall's attention. _Okay, I knocked_. _Wait, what am I saying, what's Step 2!? Crap, I didn't think before I knocked- GOSH, I'm having a very stupid-decisions-week!_

Before I could continue fighting internally, the door swings wide open. Kendall first has a look of welcome on his face, before he registers who he's inviting in his house. Once he sees me, he looks puzzled, and hurt, as he stands in his doorway.

"Dani," Kendall chokes out. He quickly clears his throat and regains himself before continuing. Not only that, his facial expression changed to be more reserved and defensive as if he's putting up a brick wall to keep further pain out.

"What the heck, Dani. Why did you leave? I thought you were happy, at least I was telling myself that's how it was with me in your life. You just left as if I was nothing."

"Please don't think that! It's the opposite! I cared too much! I was worried-"

"Worried for what?!"

"Of us! What was going to happen with us! Especially because we only have a certain amount of time left together!"

"You can't know what will happen with us this summer, nonetheless later today or tomorrow."

"Why couldn't that thought have occurred to me the other day?" I mumble to myself. "Anyway, I can't stress how apologetic I am. I wish I hadn't left, I wish I had stayed and I wish I had gladly accepted your offer to be your girlfriend. I'm so sorry for treating you like I did yesterday."

Silence creeps around us as Kendall turns away slightly, again composing himself as he thinks things over. "I just don't think you know me as well as I thought. I'm the type of person that likes being in a relationship; I try to invest and be the supporting shoulder my girlfriend needs. I thought that's what you wanted from me. But when you left yesterday after I threw everything on the table for us to be together, I…I don't think you realize how much it hurt. Maybe I'm not who you should-"

"No. Please don't think that! I can't apologize enough for what I did. It was stupid! I _do_ want this relationship to work! I realize that now!" Kendall releases his steel grip of his arms crossed against his chest and slides them into his pants pockets. _I guess that's at least a form of progress. I'll take what I can get at this point._

"I'd ask where we are but I don't think there's a straightforward answer right now. What made you chose to leave? And yea, I remember you saying you were worried, but what made you think 'leaving' was a good idea?"

"I was scared and pulled myself away because I didn't know how to deal with my feelings."

"Scared?"

I look away, not sure how to phrase what I need to say while still looking at Kendall. "Once I realized that our relationship was blooming into something more, I couldn't get the thought out of my head that I have to leave at the end of the summer. It freaked me out and I didn't know where it would leave us." I look back at Kendall, a look of grief stuck on his face. "When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was amazed that you would chose me and I was so joyful-"

"Then why did you leave? Why did you just walk up and go?"

"Because I thought my heart would end up broken when I left!"

"You don't know that will happen, though! We could have talked things through and discussed our choices."

"It didn't occur to me during that stupid moment to think about that. But I realize now that I can't worry about what can or will happen. I should just focus on what is happening now. And right now, I hope you can forgive me. I doubt you still want me to be your girlfriend-"

"Yes I do."

"What?" I say shocked.

"I still want you to be my girlfriend," Kendall answers, with a look of seriousness. "But there's a price."

"Price?" I ask, still shocked and worried.

"Yep. You have to promise me that you'll come and talk to me whenever your worried about something, before making hasty decisions. But not just when you're worried. I mean whenever you need to talk to me, you will. For example, you want a new puppy but don't know what kind of animal lover I am so just ask me. It's a simple compromise. By the way, I practically love almost all animals, even pigs."

I laugh lightly, with joy and giddiness, as Kendall begins to smile again. "Yes, of course. I promise to come and talk to you."

"Come on over here then." Kendall opens his arms wide, waiting for me to embrace him in his hug.

"Thank you, Kendall! Thank you. You're a good person, a better person than I am."

"I'm a good person but not a better person. You just were confused. I simply take care of what I love and who I love. It might get me in trouble one day for that characteristic but I won't know until it happens," he mumbles through my hair as he leans against the top of my head. _I like this tall thing he's got going on_. "I have to admit, mostly because of this keep-everything-out-in-the-open-thing we're starting, I have to get re-accustomed to being with you. You did hurt me the other day; I just need to regain confidence in our relationship," Kendall explained.

I looked away, again angry with myself for the stupid decision I've chosen to make, but Kendall brings me back to focus. "Hey, don't look so down. This just means we get to spend more time together," he adds, smiling again.

**Julie**

"This waiting for Kendall and Dani thing is really hard on my nerves," I crack out, earning a smile from Carlos. "I just really hope neither end up more hurt than they already are."

"They're both tough souls, I think they'll manage."

"Speaking of tough souls, does anybody know how Kendra's doing? Last time I heard from their situation was when Logan was leaving to resolve it."

"More like poor unfortunate souls," Gen comments. "They're really a cute couple, but don't worry honey," Gen continues, turning to James," I chose you for a reason! Because you're cute!" she laughs as James join in and wraps his arms around her and nestles his nose against her neck briefly. Their embrace quickly ends the PDA they displayed and return their attention back to Carlos and I. "Seriously though, it just pains me to know they're going through trouble as well."

"I think Logan just fell off of the face of the earth. No big deal," Carlos laughs as well, clearly joking because I _know_ how much he cares for all of the guys.

"What we saw the other day, I think he would have done anything to get Kendra back. And I couldn't be any happier because now I know he'll treat her right this time!" I add in.

"It's a simple mistake," James mumbles and get's the death glare from Gen causing him to quickly add "just joking hun!"

"Again, it doesn't help to dwell on what could happen. We should only concern ourself with what has and is happening. That said, we just have to wait and find out.


	19. Chapter 19

**I just want to start off by apologizing for the delay to update this story. It's kind of ironic that I updated my last chapter commenting on how quickly I do update and then don't update for a chunk of a few months. Again, really sorry! I did NOT predict I would be as busy as I am in college! I planned to make it up by continuing the story over winter break…and there's only a few days left…. My plan is to finish this story, no matter how long it takes me. I already have a ton of future chapters (at least 10) mapped out :] Other than that I hope you're enjoying the story so far and wish for you to continue reading! 3**

**Also, I apologize for all of the mistakes I've made in the story so far (hehe) I noticed a ton of typos as I reread my story thus far…gosh, how did that happen…haha please excuse my expected future typos as well :) **

**Warning you now: school is about to start again so don't expect an update for a while (Sorry!) I really do plan on finishing this story so please stay tuned! XOXO~~Dani**

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**Logan**

Rainy days are compared to many things: laziness, cozying up by a fire, storms. Today I am reminded of how you have to overcome troubling times in order to experience the rainbow after the storm passes. I cannot help but inhale the blissfulness of this moment; this rainbow. Upon first meeting Kendra, she only saw my flirtatious and friendly self, but I don't want to be the only side she knows of me. I want her to know me as an individual, to know my dreams, my hopes, my past and anything else that sparks an interest. As we spend time together today, I've asked us to simply be with each other. We lay on the couch together, cuddled up under a thin fleece blanket on her living room couch as we watch a movie with the drizzling rain as background noise.

I haven't managed to leave Kendra's side since I realized how much I've hurt her. I've spent as much time as possible with her, to a point where I fear I might be on her nerves a little. It's not that I'm worried she'll try leaving me. I mean, it's crossed my mind but I really believe she loves me more than she lets me believe. I just want to make up for what I've done, for how I've hurt her. The best thing I can think to do that's in my capabilities is to be with her, to be there for her and to be who she needs me to be. I just…I just don't want to lose someone who had so much faith in me.

Flashing back to reality, I soon notice Kendra isn't a big movie fan as she dozes off to sleep in my arms. To not disturb her, I try to slowly reach for the remote in order to not wake her up but my mission fails when her cell phone buzzes her awake.

"Ughh," she mumbles awake and then laughs lightly and smiles as she looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just so comfy," she explains and then turns her attention to her phone in order to to see what alerted her.

I look over her shoulder and notice it was just a text message.

"You have to go," Kendra informs me apologetically.

"What? So soon? It feels like I just got here," I comment morosely.

"Sorry. I forgot I was hanging out with the girls tonight," she responds and imitates a puppy dog look. "I have to start getting ready," she says as she stands up and turns to help me get up as well.

I was so struck by this thought of having to leave. I didn't want to leave Kendra's arms but I can't be with her all the time, I can't always cradle her in order to make up for my past actions. "Alright babe, I'll see you later. Have a fun night. Tell everyone I say 'Hi.' Oh, and stay safe! All of you!"

"Thanks babe," she giggles, happy with my safety wishes and eager for a fun night with the girls. "I'll miss you. Try not to go crazy without me," she jokes before wrapping her arms around me before I go.

**Gen**

Dani and I are both getting ready in our apartment, she changing into an outfit as I apply my make-up on. Julie and Kendra are quickly getting ready before adding the finishing touches in our apartment.

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask you," I begin, not knowing how to phrase it right.

"Yeah? About what?"

"How was your…encounter…with Kendall?" I finish, not knowing what else to call it.

"He's…the best guy I could ever have hoped to meet. He forgave me for what I did. I just hate myself, still, for it. I mean, I can't believe I just got up and left, without a single word to him. He deserved so much better than what I gave him and I am so thankful and blessed he still decided to forgive me."

"Not to pester but what made you think leaving was the best approach?" I blurt out. I freeze in place, not believing I just asked such a personal question. "You don't have to answer that!" I add quickly. "I'm sorry, that's Kendall's and your business—"

"No, it's fine. I already told you how I feared leaving at the end of the summer and how I didn't know where our relationship would go so I thought the best approach was to prevent a relationship altogether to avoid dealing with the difficulties. I thought about our conversation, even after apologizing to Kendall and I've realized I tend to push people away even though all I want is for them to be there for me. I realized I wanted to be with Kendall so bad and knew I'd hurt him if we broke it off at the end of the summer," Dani begins, not being able to look me in the eyes. A few moments pass before she interrupts the silence by a sudden laugh. "I just didn't want to hurt him but I ended up hurting him more anyways unintentionally. I know it was stupid of me but thank you for helping me, Gen."

"It was nothing—"

"No, really. I wouldn't know where I'd be or what kind of mental state I would be in if you hadn't helped me realize I won't know what will happen in life until it does. Like you said, I can't predict the future, so I might as well not worry about it," Dani finishes and smiles.

"OH, C'MERE!" I gush, rushing over to her and we give each other big hugs and laugh.

"Love ya' girl!" Dani imitates a cowboy and motions her hands into a heart for me.

"Sister love!"

"Speaking of un-biological sisters!" Julie bursts into our door like she was in a play. "We just changed and came over quickly. Do you mind if we finish over here?"

"No problem, was assuming you were anyway," I smile. "I have my own cosmetic mirror and unless you don't also own one, you're welcome to finish getting ready using the bathroom mirror."

"Thanks! Don't mind if I do," Kendra begins walking over.

Julie seems to own a compact mirror and decides to simply use that as she joins us at our small kitchen table. "How are things?" she asks towards Dani.

I smile to Dani in encouragement to debrief Julie although she just told me the story.

"He thankfully forgave me. As you know, we have some things to work out but we can work through them," she summarizes.

"That's wonderful!" Julie squeals as she squeezes Dani's hand briefly before continuing, "I think the boys are spending time together tonight as well. I was just happy they were doing something that I forget to ask what!" She laughs and returns to getting ready.

"I wonder what they could be doing," I comment as I also return to applying make-up again in order for all of us to head on out to the still undecided destination.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Okay, I know I said in the previous chapter that I wasn't going to update for a while BUT I just don't want to take another break without posting another chapter to go off of. There's no telling when I will post the next chapter but I do promise to continue this story until it's finished :) Hope you enjoy! **

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**Gen**

It's a Friday night. The girls and I were ready to head out but still needed to decide the destination of the evening. The four of us sit at the kitchen table discussing possibilities. Dani and I were not necessarily new in town anymore but we still had no idea which clubs you wanted to go to and which clubs you wouldn't want to be seen at. That said we both leave the decision making to Julie and Kendra.

"'Cocktail Lounge'?" Julie suggests.

"Nah, too casual. What about 'Eve'?"

"I'd rather not. The bartender is kind of a creep," Julie counters. "He kept giving me weird facial expressions…"

"What about H2O?" Kendra suggests.

"The club filled with closed aquariums and lights?"

"That sounds cool," Dani interjects in order to have a say.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It's not too far away from here and I also love the atmosphere. I just always want to dance when I'm inside that club," Julie giggles.

"So it's decided then. Club H20. Dani, do you mind driving?" I ask.

"Not at all, you just have to direct me," she answers. We all grab light jackets and whatever else we need before leaving the apartment towards the parking lot.

After we all strap ourselves in, Julie instructs Dani to head downtown as she pulls out of her parking spot. "What are the guys doing tonight?" Kendra asks.

"I don't know what, I just know they're all together," Julie answers.

"Better question: what do you _think_ they're doing?"

"I can imagine them shooting some hoops. But, then again, it is a friday night so they could have gone out-"

"SHH! There will be NO discussion about the guys tonight. Hence _girls night_!" I laugh. "All I want to do tonight is be with you guys and dance the night away on the dance floor!"

"WOOHOO!" We all chime.

We find a parking spot with an easy walking distance form the club. Always best to not park too close to the clubs in case of straggling partiers.

Walking towards the club entrance, I notice a long line of people waiting to get in. _Oh geez! This will take forever to go through! I totally forgot about waiting lines at bigger clubs. _Julie and Kendra either don't seem to notice, or don't care for waiting, as they head straight towards the bouncer. "Hey Jeff, can we just throw our stuff in the back?" Kendra calls back as she passes him.

"Yeah, just tell them I sent you!" He calls back.

We head towards the back of the club when Dani asks, "How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin's friend. Had a crush on me forever. Great guy," Kendra comments. "He's really nice and let's us come in right away whenever we want so that's a bonus."

We walk into a back room filled with small lockers and a side office. Both Kendra and Julie take off their jackets so Dani and I do the same. "Just throw whatever you don't want on your person into a locker. They have video cameras all over the place so don't worry about theft. Anything you drink is put under our tab we keep with Jeff so just pay us back for whatever you order," Kendra instructs.

"Sweet deal. I don't know why you'd want to go anywhere but here for clubbing," Dani jokes. "You all ready?" She asks excitedly.

"YES!" Julie beams.

We all walk back out to the dance floor already swaying from side to side as the music overpowers our senses. A few hours pass as we dance to songs like Super Bass, Lights, Tongue Tied and Chasing The Sun as the four of bust our moves. I know I'm a dance choreographer but I keep those dance moves hidden. Bringing me back to reality, the DJ turns on "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia and I see Dani and Kendra freak out in our little dance group.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Dani shouts over the music to explain her spazz moment while I see Kendra shake her head in agreement. We're hoping up and down, making random dance moves and just having the time of our lives as we just laugh and have fun.

"_You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am TITANIUM_!" I sing right before I accidentally bump into someone behind me. "I immediately turn to apologize and then actually notice who it was. "James!?"

"Gen? You guys went clubbing tonight?" he asks, a smile now plastered on his face. I couldn't help but share his smile.

"Yeah, I am a dance teacher! I have to find clients to teach and what's better than to scope out the clubs?" I joke. "Actually, we just wanted to go clubbing and dance the night away," I say. "Who are you here with?"

"Oh, the guys. They're over there," James points to a side booth where I see Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Dustin, all laughing as they drink.

"Well, we're just all dancing over there," I say, directing him behind me as the girls are still dancing.

"Oh, right! It's your girls night" James blurts, a hint of disappointment at the reminder.

"Yeah. But, hey! Since you're here, we all might as well dance together! I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal considering we've already been dancing for a few hours. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds fun! I'll just go back to the table and tell the guys I found you four." "Sweet! I'll go tell the girls and we'll meet you back there then!"

"See ya in a second!" James calls as he makes his way back.

I turn and walk the few steps separating me and the other girls. "Who were you talking to?" Dani asks. "There are so many lights and the music is blasting so loud we couldn't tell. Plus, we didn't want to interrupt anything."

"It was James, actually." "The guys are here? WOAH! What a coincidence!" Julie laughs. "They want to dance?"

"Yeah, I just told James that I'd come and get you guys so we can meet them." "Sounds good, let's go," Kendra says. I smile at how happy I was feeling, endorphins running around in my body as the atmosphere lightens all of our moods. It doesn't take long until we wind up at the table. "Hey guys!" "HEYYY" and "Look who's here!" is shouted out but I couldn't decipher which of the guys were saying what.

Logan holds Kendra's hand and leads her onto the dance floor right away, closely followed by Carlos and Julie.

"I hope you don't mind, but I just need a short break," I say to everyone else as I sit down.

"I'll stay with you, no worries," James confirms, Dani also agreeing as she scoots into the booth before me in order to sit next to Kendall.

"Hey Dani," Kendall smiles. "I want to introduce you. This is my best friend, Dustin. Dustin, this is my girlfriend Dani and this is _her_ best friend Gen."

"Nice to meet ya'll" Dustin says as he waves. "What brings you to California? Kendall has already told me but I tuned him out because he talks about you guys a lot," Dustin adds, laughing at slightly embarrassing Kendall. Kendall ends up just rolling his eyes.

"I landed a dancing job here and asked Dani to accompany me in order to afford a closer, more expensive, apartment." "Nice! How long will you be here?" "Just the summer," I say, frowning. "Pause on the story telling, I will be right back. I'm going to go order a drink from the bar." "Want any company?" James asks.

"No worries, I'll be right back. Anybody need anything? " I ask quickly.

"Sprite, please!" Dani says.

"Okay, no problem! Be right back," I say before turning and heading towards the bar. Once there, I flag down a bartender until one finally sees me through the crowd of people after five minutes of waiting.

"What can I get you?" he asks.

"One sprite and a kiddy cocktail please. Oh, and could you put that under Kendra and Julies' tab? Thanks." "I'll be right back with that," he says as he leaves to complete my order.

As I wait, I turn back and check everything out. It's an incredible club. All of the aquariums cause the club to glow with an array of colors on top of the already colored lighting on the ceiling. All of the furnishing was a charcoal color, adding to the affect of a black canvas for the colors to bounce off of. My eyes get caught back to the booth half of our group is at and I can't help but smile as I see them all laughing at whatever they're saying.

The bartender catches my attention as he sets the cups in front of me on the counter. "If you need anything else, just tell me," he says before leaving to help someone else.

"Thanks," I call back to him anyway as I grab the two drinks and leave the counter.

I just turned around, concentrating on not spilling, when someone accidentally bumps into me. Oh, karma. Thankfully, only a little bit of soda was spilled so I didn't really care and decide to continue making my way back towards James and everyone else.

"Gen!?" someone calls out, the person I assume ran into me.

I turn to see who it was, not checking at the first encounter. I drop the drinks and they spills all over the ground.

It was Rick.


	21. Chapter 21

**I just want to shout out to my BESTIE ArianamaslowBTR25 for blackmailing (yes, blackmailing!) me into writing this chapter and posting it :P I wasn't planning on writing a new chapter until closer to summer (May-ish) because of how hectic college has been BUT it seems I don't have that much homework this weekend. But I did have the opportunity to hang out with ARIANA! WOOT WOOT! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN BEING ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN! YIPEE! Any-who, back to the story! Please review (PLEASE!) and I hope you ENJOY! 3 **

**Main Characters:**

**Dani - Britt Robertson (not Crystal Reed in this story)**

**Gen- Nina Dobrev**

**Kendall Schmidt- Himself**

**James Maslow- Himself**

**Logan Henderson- Himself**

**Carlos Pena- Himself**

**Julie- Danielle Campbell**

**Kendra- Lilly Collins**

**Rick- David Henrie**

**Cole- Phil Soven**

**Jackie- Shay Mitchell**

**Matt-Bob Soven (cropped hair)**

**Fay- Hayden Panettiere**

**Jason-Lucas Till**

**Hyde-Logan Lerman**

**Gen**

I stand staring at Rick, disbelief running through my mind as I realize I've run into him. Not that it wasn't possible, it was just unexpected for the night considering I was so caught up in being with friends.

"What? You're not going to say 'hi'?" he interjects my line of thought.

I don't respond. I feel inclined to order refills for the spilled drinks. I then decide Dani won't mind if I return without them if I explain why so I turn to make my way back towards the booth.

I guess Rick didn't like the idea of me leaving and he grabs ahold of my arm and pulls me back.

"Let me go!" I yell at him, ripping my arm away.

"Aw, Gen! We were so good together, don't be like this!" he laughs and takes a swig from his beer bottle.

"Are you drunk?" I interject.

"I'm just having fun!"

"I'm leaving," I mumble before attempting to leave again. Again as I turn, Rick grips my arm and pulls me.

"Not yet," he snarls and I try to pull away.

"Rick! Let go!" I cry and begin to grab the attention of a few people around us.

"Shut up!" he continues. I try to push away but he won't release me. Anger floods me, my adrenaline rises and suddenly I slap my hand straight across his face, drawing even more attention and a small group around me as he releases me in reflex.

**Dani**

I turn to see what's taking Gen so long to order a few drinks and notice the back of her body rigged from head-to-toe as if in shock. Confusion rakes my brain as I try to comprehend what's going on and take notice of her surroundings.

I notice not only a small crowd around Gen but also that something has been spilled on the ground as she's frozen in place. And then I notice why. It was Rick. _HOLY BUCKETS! _I can only imagine how big my eyes bulged before I flip out, slamming my hands against the table to push my way out of the booth as quickly as possible.

"Dani? Where are you going?" Kendall calls after me, also getting out of the booth with James at his side. JAMES! I turn around and pull on James's hand to follow me with Kendall close behind.

"What's going on?" James asks, not yet noticing how troubled Gen is as I pull him forward by his forearm.

"HURRY YOUR MACHO ASS UP AND GO HELP GEN!" I yell, not at James but just trying to rush him to hopefully save the situation.

"What the—" is all I hear escape his lips before he shuffles through the small crowd towards Gen and spots her distress. "What's going on?" he asks as he finally gets there. He turns his head in the direction of Gen's aggressor and spots the culprit. "Well, if it isn't Rick."

"My night is just getting better and _better_," Rick explodes and I instantly know he's under the influence. Rick slams his drink onto the counter behind him as Carlos, Logan, Julie and Kendra add themselves to the crowd near us, as it seems they too have noticed the commotion.

"Rick, just calm down!" Gen tries to urge him. "Don't be like this."

"Don't! He s-stole you from me!" Rick stammers, pointing his hand towards James as he sways slightly and clutches onto the counter to catch himself from falling over.

"Rick, we weren't going out! We've only spent a few days together! It wasn't serious at all!"

Rick scoffs at her words. "What_ever_. I didn't like you anyways! You didn't give me any action!"

"Thank god on her part," I whisper and I make Kendall smirk in agreement.

"Rick, you're just in a pissy mood because I ended things! You know what, lies didn't end this friendship. The truth did. You just didn't like the fact that I loved James and not you!"

James and Kendall use the chance to be defensive and usher Gen and I to be slightly behind them. "Gen, don't talk to this guy. Let's just go," James then advises, grabbing ahold of Gen's hand gently and tries to lead her away.

"Just walk away like before!" Rick intervenes, causing Gen to freeze in place again with frustration.

"Rick, how many times do I have to say there wasn't anything serious between us!? I never walked away because there wasn't anything ever there! Geez, thank goodness I left while I had the chance because I would never be attracted to this side of you!"

"Wha? You don't like me like this?" he slurs, a touch of hurt in his eyes at her words. Before she can respond, he adds, "God, I still can't believe you chose HIM over a guy like me!" he interjects with a stunned look on his face. "Seriously, do you even look at him when you talk? He's a douchebag!"

"Excuse me!" Gen objects. "You don't even know James! If anything, you're only proving how big of a douche _you_ can be!"

"You slut!" Rick bellows. Poorly judged, Rick raises his hand and motions to slap Gen in retaliation but James catches his hand in the process and pins his arm down.

"Don't ever slap a woman," James commands strictly, looking him straight in the eyes as Rick whimpers from the pain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rick yells as rips his hand away. He then jabs his other fist towards James' jaw. Before his fist could collide, James loops out of the way reflexively as he twists and cross punches Rick and then quickly follows a hook shot to his head. Rick stumbles over, holding his jaw and face from James' attack of self-defense. Air sucks into my lungs as I realize what just happened and fully take in the situation.

Kendall seemed to realize James was getting fairly aggressive himself and places himself in-between the two men before he could counterattack further. Security guards make their way through the crowd and hold Rick down before he could attack James or anyone else again as well.

Carlos stepped between the two guys to help prevent further fighting as Logan went to see how James was doing.

Policemen show up to the scene in a few minutes. They ignore our party at first in order to get the story of what's happened from the club manager. He noted that Rick attacked James and so the police officers turn and put Rick under arrest.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you," I hear one police officer say while the other comes over to get our interpretation of the situation.

**James **

"What's your name son?" he asks.

"James Maslow."

"Now, in your opinion, what's happened here?"

"He was arguing with my girlfriend, Gen," I begin, introducing Gen.

He turns to Gen, asking, "about what?"

"He was drinking and hassling me about leaving him. I've only known him for a days but he thought there was more to the situation. He grabbed me even though I asked him to let go so I slapped him in my attempt to get away."

"And that's when you came over?" he asks me.

"Yeah, she left by herself to get a few drinks. We came to see why a giant group of people were forming and find Rick attacking Gen. He got mad at me, claiming I stole Gen away from him and tried to attack me. I instinctively dodged and punched him. The boys and I," I pause briefly to point towards Logan and Carlos before saying, "sometimes practice boxing at the gym so it was like second nature."

"Alright," he comments, writing it all down in his notebook. "You'll have to come down to the station quickly to fill out reports.

"Yes sir," James agrees. As they take Rick away in cuffs, we return to our booth to grab all of our possessions.

"I'll catch up with you all later," James notes as we gather ourselves.

"It's really no big deal if we tag along," Logan comments.

"No, they just have to ask a few questions. You guys don't need to be there. I'd rather have you guys enjoy the rest of the night then be stuck in temporarily in a police station. Seriously, I'll just catch up," I note.

"Alright. Just text us please with how everything goes," Kendall notes.

"I'll go with you," Gen notes.

"You sure?"

"You helped me in my time of need just now," she begins, wrapping her fingers through mine. "I don't want to leave you through yours."

"Thanks," I whisper, gently kissing the top of her head before we all make our way out of the club.

**Gen**

Questioning down at the station didn't take long. It was more for regulation purposes on James' account to properly record his statement of the situation as well as my own since I accompanied him there. After a simple twenty minutes, we leave and now find ourselves cuddled together on the couch in the living room of my own apartment. We were going to meet up with everyone else afterwards but then decided to enjoy the rest of the night alone after everything that has happened tonight already.

For a little while James and I simply lay together cuddled up on the couch, exhausted.

"I'm so sorry this happened," I whisper against his torso with my arms wrapped around him as I cuddled against him.

"Don't be. This wasn't your fault. You don't know who people really are when you first meet them. You live and you learn."

I mentally think of his words for a few minutes and also try to convince myself that I'm not at fault. "Thanks for standing up for me," I add.

"Anytime. If there's ever a time you need me, I'll be there. No matter where I am, no matter how far away or whatever I'm doing, I'll always be there for you. A simple call is all it takes," he whispers back, gently swiping my hair over my ears. My heart aches to be closer to him, even though we already lay side by side. I catch myself gazing into his eyes. The moment is so perfect and I slowly inch my way up and plant the sweetest of kisses on his lips. I was memorized as he returns the kiss with equal, possibly even greater, passion. I feel so loved being held by him that I wish this moment never ended. When we break away from kissing, I lay against his chest and continue to just lay with him. Soon, he breaks the resting silence, singing,

"_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

If you ever need me, babe, call me. I'll do anything for you, fly anywhere to meet you and help you with whatever you need. Please don't ever forget that," he comments with a sleepy tone as he holds me closer against his side.

His confession to be there for me whenever and wherever I'd ever need him makes me internally joyful and feeling full of bliss. I squeeze him tight and kiss his side arm before whispering, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I hear him whisper before I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
